Rock My World
by Tsakkun
Summary: He's 17. He's 22. He angsts. And he's a pedophile. What could be more perfect for a High School setting? [CidxVin] [Angst] [Yaoi] [Cursing] [Molestation]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FF7 (Literally) Or any of the characters. If I did, more people would be crying when Aerith died. A lot more.

**Warning:** Yaoi, Pedophilia o.O;;

**BTW:** I realize a lot of characters will be OOC, but honestly. If I wanted them to do their character-like things, why don't I just go play the game again? -Angst-

-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†

**Rock My World**

****

"_Disappointment... Resignation... Anxious... Alienation... Desperate... Isolation... Envious..."_

**Buzz…**

**Buzz…**

**Buzz..**

A groan came from the unlit room, some stumbling, and the sound of items being knocked over; more then likely _broken._

"_Season's greetings amigo anma kibannatteba-"_

"That's enough out of you, Miyav-"

**Buzz…**

**Buzz…**

**Buzz…**

"Good dammit…" More stumbling came. The music suddenly blasted as the poor, blind person reached for the wrong nob: **_Raki ni ikou ze_**

****

**Ring**

Now the _phone _had to join in of the 'wonderful' orchestra of noise omitting into the room, along with the alarm clock, and the CD player.

**Ring**

"Shut the hell up already!" a voice hollered out from the darkness, in to the phone as he picked it up that is… The alarm clock went flying across the room, and there was a shattering noise that could be heard quite clearly to the line on the phone.

"Wow… Good morning, Sun-shine… Do you need another alarm clock?" a cocky voice replied from the phone.

"Arg!" a voice called out in pain, no longer embraced by the darkness.

"Yea… Careful. Lights hurt," the cocky voice stated, knowing what happened.

After recovering from the light, Vincent Valentine sat on his bed, combing his hair. "Oh shut up, captain obvious! I was up all night for gods sakes!" he declared. He pulled on a clean pair of jeans, and a plain t-shirt. Managing to put on one shoe as he ran about frantically, the other hanging from his mouth by the laces. A loud honk came from outside. "WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!" he shouted angrily into the phone as the person on the other line snickered. He slammed the cell phone close, and opened the window in his room. A car awaited in front of his house, a black beamer. Inside, he could see the spiky hair of a certain blond. Vincent glared angrily, deviously planning on how he was to murder the blond. He jumped out the window though, a normal routine. He landed in the front yard of his home, then proceeded to the car.

"Took yea' long enough… Next morning, will I have to park my car half way into your room to wake you up?" The spiky-haired blond, Cloud, gave a smart-ass grin.

"Good luck getting it up there," Vincent wished, his voice spiteful.

"I'll take the stairs. I'm sure the stairwell won't _need _walls once _I'm_ threw." The two laughed as Cloud put the car in drive. It would be an entertaining sight to see: Cloud's black beamer crashing threw the walls of the house, disregarding all laws as he plows up the stairs. It was defiantly something expectable from the blond.

"Oh But wont _daddy_ be 'oh-so' upset that _Cloudy-poo '_scratched' his new car?" Cloud laughed at the remark.

"I like you in the morning Vincent; you're so grumpy that you actually have humor."

"Eh… Shut up, I'll angst when I want to." He resumed putting on his shoes, considering he never really got the chance..

Before the two knew it, they arrived in front of the large, high school. Cloud let Vincent out at the main entrance, while he drove around back to park.

Everyday it was the same routine.

Just like how Vincent had to sidestep in two seconds before he would be knocked onto the ground by a hyperactive girl.

_  
_He does so.

Yuffie falls to the ground, mumbling about 'Stupid Vincent'. He took no time to stay around and chat with the girl though, he quickly retreated into the school so he could go to his locker. Reaching into the locker, Vincent pulled out a black messenger bag, and stuffed some papers and books into it. He didn't _care_ if he had the right ones. It really didn't matter. For example, Yuffie would sit in history with her algebra book upside down, and no one would notice. Though… she didn't really know the difference…

After dodging several people that he would swear 'stalk' him, the bell rang, beckoning the angst-teen to his first period class. He made his way to the back of the classroom, sitting by the window. He liked it there. It was quiet, and he didn't have to feel paranoid while people sat behind him. Not being a likely target for the teacher was also a plus. He sat in his seat, pulling his hair over his shoulder so he could braid it.

He looked up from where he sat, noticing something strange. Ms. Gainsborough's coat wasn't hanging on her chair like it usually was. As the students piled into the room, a startling voice called from in the hallways. "Git' your asses into class!" The class sat wide-eyed as a tall, unshaven, blond stood at the front of the classroom after slamming the door behind himself. He turned his back and began writing on the white board with an Exbo marker. "'Names Cid Highwind. Call me Cid." He pulled a cigarette from behind the goggles he wore on his head, and lit it with a silver zipo lighter he pulled from his pocket."

"Ah.. Sir… Cid…?" The teacher looked up at Tifa, a long hair, brunette that would easily be classified as a 'prep' in the vicious world of high school. She gave him a confused look. "I don't believe you should be smoking in class… This may be a high school, but it's still a school…"

"Tifa…" he began. "Lem'me guess… You have a _nice_ daddy, don't yea?" She nodded. "He's never hit you or anything? Never smacked you for being ignorant to yer' elders?" She shook her head. "Well. Yer' lucky that there are child abuse laws now., because I'm tempted to put this cigarette out for you. More then likely ON you." She cringed in fear, and remained quiet for the rest of class. _Yay._

"Alright. Moving on to school and all that wonderful _shit_. If you haven't noticed, I'm not female. So that means that quite obviously, I'm not your teacher. I'm a sub."

A wolf-whistle came from a certain red-head in the class. "Damn, to think I thought I might get a bite of that taste 'sub'. I guess I'll have to find something else to fantasize about during class." The class laughed. Cid just shot Reno a dirty look. "I was actually serious…" he mumbled under his breath. No one heard him.

"…Well, you all have eyes. So yea should know I don't belong in an English classroom. Yet here I am. Aeris left some busy work… So…" He began to write the assignment up on the board. "There yea go. Not a peep out of yea!" After the comment of burning a cigarette out on Tifa, they all did just that. Though… Vincent sat in the back of the room, just kind of spacing off. He drifted off into his own little world as he just stared out the window blankly. He wasn't really thinking about anything in particular. Well, _maybe _besides 'disposing' of Yuffie….

"Not gunna' do yer' work?" The blond got no response from the angst-teen. Cid looked down at the boy who sat in his desk, doing nothing. He raised a brow and watched Vincent as he stood over him. His long, black hair was pulled back into a braid, held by an elastic. He had a pale completion, and skin that looked baby-soft. Cid swallowed hard, and tapped his hand on the desk. "Oi, oi! Pay attention…Ah…"

"My name is _Vincent._ Not_ Ah._"

"Whatever. Why aren't yea' working?"

"Why aren't you happy that I'm remaining quiet?"

"Just do the damn work."

"No. I can guarantee what is says on the paper after where the assignments are listed: 'B.T.W.: Don't bother collecting this, it's only to keep them out of your hair so they don't get _killed_."

Cid just grinned. "Yea pretty good, Vince."

"Vincent." He lied his head down on his desk, tired of the pointless conversation.

"Eh… I know you're bored… Why don't yea listen to an iPod or whatever…"

"Don't own one."

"Oh… Well… What do you want to do?" Vincent shrugged.

Cid gave a sigh, then scratched his head. "Eh… Yea…" Vincent finally looked up at the sub. He honestly hadn't looked at him once since class started. He noted the small, blond hairs there stuck from the man's face, clearly unshaven. The blond gave him a questioning look, causing the boy to blush slightly. "What is it?"

"You're not a morning person… Are you?" Cid felt his face, and gave a 'oh shit…' look. "Heh… Me either…" Not much for talk other than that passed between them.

Soon after, the bell rang, and class was over. The sub retreated to the front of the classroom, and Vincent left. Once reaching the door, he gave a look over his shoulder at the blond who was now sitting at his desk, feeling his chin.

-†-†-†-

Lunch came around, and Vincent sat in his usual spot. Zach and Cloud came to join him, laughing as they sat down. "Jeez, you have English yet, Vincent?! That Mr. Highwind is hilarious!" Cloud nodded, laughing.

"I don't find him very funny at all," Tifa commented, obviously eavesdropping, as she walked by with a tray of food in hands.

"She's just mad because he threatened to put his cigarette out on her after she commented on his smoking," Cloud said. "Over heard it. Vincent tuned them out and began to eat his sandwhich.

"Jeez! That sub _was _tasty!" Reno commented as he sat down. Vincent looked up, a look of sudden horror on his face. "Whoa, calm down, kid. Don't have a heart-attack, yo! I was kidding!" Vincent went back to eating, blushing a bit by his own reaction as the red-head laughed. "But seriously, Vinnie. That sub was _soooo _checking you out! I'm amazed you didn't notice!"

"What are you talking about…" he mumbled as he sipped some of his soda.

Reno gave a devilish smile. "When you were looking out the window, and Cid was standing right there! I caught him checking you out, yo." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Grow up. All of you," the angst-teen was shooting a glare at Cloud and Zach as they giggled, and snickered. "The man has to be in his twenties."

"So? Tifa's slept with people in there thirties…" Zach playfully punched the blond in the shoulder, for no apparent reason.

"I'm not into dating…"

Reno rolled his eyes. "Lair."

"…I have Yuffie." That was a dispirit excuse… It kind of hurt him a little to say it, considering how much he loathed the girl.

"Vincent… We all know you only said yes to her because she was about to bawl a frikin' river in the middle of the hallway and flood all the lockers…" Reno and Cloud nodded along with Zach's statement.'

The bell rang, signifying the end of lunch, and Vincent ran off hurriedly. He didn't desire to speak of the topic anymore.

-†-†-†-

It was seventh period, and Vincent had study hall in the English room. _Oh jo__y._ He got to class early, like always, and took his normal seat in the back by the window. Cid was sitting at the desk, looking over some papers. He looked up, seeing Vincent sitting in the back. "Oi… Didn't I just have you?"

Vincent blushed, recalling the 'joke' Reno stated. "N-no. That was first period… sir."

"Sir?" Cid raised a brow, and put down his work, and he walked over towards the boy's desk. Students began piling into the room now. Thankfully they were smart enough to read the board. 'KEEP QUIET!' it read. And they did just that. "What's with the sudden… 'Emo-ness'…?"

"You're subbing for an English teacher and you just said 'Emo-ness'…? Can't you at least act like a teacher?" Cid gave a chuckle and took a drag from his cigarette.

"Yea yea… I know, I suck at this job. Maybe I shouldn't come back tomorrow then." Vincent looked up suddenly, the same look on his face that he gave to Reno. Cid laughed. "Calm down… I'll probably be back tomorrow… I guess she's with her husband on some trip." Vincent looked away, at the window, blushing slightly. It's weird for him to be going through so many emotions in one day… especially the blushing… He couldn't think of what to say. Cid placed a hand on his small shoulder, and smiled. "School's gunna' be hell for yea. I can tell." He chuckled, then walked back towards the front of the room.

The rest of the class, Vincent wondered into thought; wondering if Cid did check him out, or if Reno was just being stupid. Before he could come to a conclusion, the bell rang, and school was out. It was finally time to go home. Maybe even catch up on some sleep.

-†-†-†-

It was a sunny, afternoon day. Everything around kind of gave off that relaxing feeling. Well, almost everything. Yuffie had been jumping up and down, refusing to leave house as she continued yelling incoherent things at the silent boy. He just lied there on his bed, looking up at the rays of sun that made their way onto the ceiling. He let out a sigh, and began to close his eyes, beginning to fall into a realm of slumber. He quickly sat back up, choking for air as she jumped on his stomach.

"Roller coaster!" she demanded, glaring at the boy.

"R-roller coaster?!" he wheezed.

She was going on, and on about the amusement park. She always wanted to go on days like this. Every day it was the same thing. Roller coaster this, Farris wheel that… It was very exhausting just to hear it all! Yet still, she instead they did something together… She was mad enough over the fact that he wouldn't hug her, or even hold hands with her… Yes. The loud, Yuffie and the silent Vincent are going out… "Vincent! Come on! We've been going out for three months and you haven't taken me out on one date!"

He just sat silently, pretending he didn't hear her. She knocked him over backwards, glaring as her face stood about two inches away from his own. "No Yuffie…"

She pouted. "Vincent! If you don't like me, _why_ did you say yes in the first place!?" He just looked away. The two sat in the icy silence as the warm of the sun disappeared behind the afternoon clouds. The boy made a "Hn" noise as he pushed the girl away and sat up with a straight back.

"Yuffie. If you have such a problem with the way I act, then why don't you just leave?" The girl looked up, her usually happy face, and bright eyes now on the brink of tears. The boy just glared at her, tired of all the drama and the fact that he was never given a moment to relax. Not even in his own home.

"Vincent Valentine. You can go to hell, you scum-bag! We are _so_ over!" With that, the loud girl flung open the door and stomped out. He could hear the front door slam as she left the house.

The boy just gave a shrug, then began to comb his hair with his hands. He and Yuffie had been together for those three months, yet he never really did like her. He never said "I love you" or treated her specially. He simply agreed to going out with her so she wouldn't cry. Apparently, according to Tifa, she's had a crush on him since first grade. They are _juniors_ in high school now.

Oh well, you win some you loose some… Who's to say who decides? Vincent gave a shrug to nothing in particular, and dove under the covers of his bed. Slumber overtook is tired mind. It was only four in the afternoon…

-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†

_**A/N:** Eh, amusing to myself. I am afraid I made Vincent a little to much of an ass, but oh well... He gets nicer, I promise! And he wont be so emo... He'll seem more like some crazy Otaku poser o.o;;_

Vincent: Why are you putting me threw so much mental stress?

Tsakkun: To build for the drama.

Vincent: Why the hell would you do that?

Tsakkun: What the hell is a fanfic with out drama?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own the frikin' game... But I own pictures :D

**Warning:** Yaoi, Pedophilia xD

**Comments:**

_**Cover Me With Starlight:** Honestly, who doesn't want to get in Vin's pants...?_

-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†

**Rock My World**

It was early in the morning. No alarm was threatening to become louder if it wasn't turned off. No music was blasting, beckoning for someone to sing along. It was for once, quiet. The bright red digits on the digital alarm clock read 5:30. The room was dark, yet someone stirred. A small amount of light crept in threw the window, given off by a street lamp. The light revealed a figure sitting on the bed in the room. It was 5:33, and Vincent was wide awake, getting ready for school. He sat in silence, brushing his hair while he only wore a pair of jeans. After brushing his hair, he began to pull it into a braid, tying it off with a red ribbon. He pulled on a black and purple shirt over his head that read: "Dear Heart. Prepare to shatter." The boy pulled on some socks, and shoes; they being high-top converse, of course. And to top it all off, he threw on an over-sized, black sweatshirt. The black-ish bags beginning to form under his eyes gave him the look of a psychopath, though, he wasn't. He just didn't grasp the consent of sleep. Satisfied, he opened up his window, and jumped out. It was time for him to walk to school. _Sorry Cloud, see you at lunch._

-†-†-†-

Arriving at school, Vincent carried on about his routine. He left out the part of dodging Yuffie though. At least he didn't have to worry about her anymore. Stuffing everything into his bag, the early student headed off to his first period class. English. It is only 6:20. School starts at 8:00.

To his surprise, the classroom was unlocked, yet empty too. It was a bit strange, but he sat in his seat like usual. Minutes seemed to inch by painfully, causing Vincent to feel drowsy. Eventfully, he fell asleep, his head propped up on his wrist as he slipped into his world of slumber.

7:00- - - Cid wondered into the classroom. He looked up at the blank white board, and began to write away on it, defiling it. A lit cigarette dangled from his mouth as he wrote in big letters: "Quiet Study Hall For Today". A feeling of awkwardness overcame him, and he turned to face the seemingly empty classroom. A grin came over his face as he noticed the sleeping student in the back of the room. Cid couldn't help but wonder over to the exhausted Vincent. The blond wondered just _how long _had he been there… The sub took a seat on top of a desk next to the boy. A warm smile occupied his face as he watched the boy continue to sleep, his body moving slightly as he breathed. His skin was pale, revealing the black-ish bags under his eyes. Cid's hand twitched slightly, and hesitantly, he brought it up, stroking the student's long, black hair that was pulled back into a braid.

Vincent gave a small whimper to the touch, tensing up, but his muscles relaxed soon after. Cid brought his hand up to the boys cheek. "Yea' must be damn tired to sleep in one of these desks…" He couldn't help but smile. "Poor thing." Vincent gave another whimper, and snuggled into the warmth of the hand.

"Mr. Highwind. There have been some complaints about your smoking habits in class. Oh… I-I'm sorry…" the office secretary blushed. "I-I should go…" Cid retreated his hand, blushing. Just after, the boy awoke.

"Hnn…?" he mumbled in a daze. "Mr. Highwind…? _Gawd_… Where the hell am I…?"

"Mornin'. School, sadly. How long have yea been here?"

Vincent rubbed his eyes, yawning. "Hnn… Ah… Since about 6:30 or something… What time is it now?"

"About 7:20. Plenty of time. Ah.. 'Nother study hall class today…"

"You shaved," Vincent stated, poking the teacher's cheek.

"Ehh… Yea. Woke up earlier today."

"Same…"

"You don't count. You fell back to sleep." Vincent's face turned a light shade of pink. "Eh… Have a bad dream or something'? Yea where whining in your sleep…" The boy's face turned bright red, and he looked down at his desk.

"Ah… Yea… A bad dream…" The bell rang. The blond just looked over his shoulder. The students seemed to be just doing their own thing for class. _Oh well._

"VINCENT VALENTINE!!!" A voice boomed from the halls.

"Save me…" said-teen muttered, holding onto Cid's sleeve reflexively. Yuffie stormed into the classroom, she slammed a CD book onto his desk, along with a black, Dir en Grey 'hoodie'. "Ah, wait! You had all this! I haven't been able to find it!" he questioned, amazed. She stuck out her tongue and walked out of the room.

"Whoa… She's the bitchy girlfriend or something…? Jeez…"

"No. She's the annoying stalker who I said yes to dating just so she wouldn't flood the school out with tears, as _Zack_ says." He took off his over-sized sweatshirt and put on the smaller, better, 'DeG' one.

"Ah. I see. She didn't seem to happy."

"She dumped me last night."

Cid's face lit up strangely. "Oh, really? I'm sorry to hear that." His voice was awkward, but nothing to noticeable.

"I honestly don't care. I have no interest in girls. They actually scare me-" Cid raised a brow as Vincent cut himself off, realizing what he was just telling the teacher. He just stared at his desk, blushing fiercely. How could he be so stupid!? He asked himself repetitively. Cid continued to watch the flustered student in disbelief.

In a hushed voice, Cid questioned. "So you're gay?" Vincent didn't answer. He glared at his desk, hating himself for opening his mouth. He just wanted everything to disappear. "Heh, that's fine." The boy looked up at him, more so _past_ him, _behind_ him. A red-head sat backwards in his desk, grinning ear to ear at Vincent. Vincent's eyes widened as he saw Reno, as quickly fled the classroom. "I uh… Will be right back.." Cid stated to the oblivious class, and he ran after the fleeing student.

"Vince! Vincent! **Vincent Valentine**!" he shouted down the hallway, and finally he caught up with the boy, the two just standing there in the empty hallway.

"What do you want…" he growled, not turning to face the teacher. "Just leave me alone."

The blond clenched his fist. "What the hell is your problem? Are you worried that people will give a damn?" He punched a locker to Vincent's left, obviously overreacting. "Who the hell cares!? It's not like you're low enough to hit on the scum of this school!" He slammed Vincent's back into a locker holding him by the shoulders, glaring at him. Yes, still over reacting. "Are you afraid of what they would say about you?! That they would treat you differently?!" Vincent went to speak out, but Cid forcefully kissed him, his lips crashing against the one's of the student's. When they broke apart, a few small tears were making their way down Vincent's cheeks. Cid loosened his grip on the boy's shoulders, then pulled him in for another kiss. This time the boy kissed back, incoherently, allowing the blond to invade his mouth. As they continued, a figure leaked on the other end of the hallway, peering from behind a row of lockers. They took out what appeared like a phone, and then there was a small clicking noise. Then the figure walked away, disgusted.

"Hnn… Mr. Hi-Highwind…" Vincent stuttered as the blond kissed up his neck.

"It's Cid," he whispered _hotly_ into the boy's ear.

"C-Cid…" he corrected himself, whining as the man grabbed at his shirt, nipping at his collar bone and neck. Then he pulled away suddenly, and looked at his watch. It was 8:49. Just then, the bell rang. A look of depression crossed over the blonde's face as a horde of people walked by. Vincent just continued leaning up against the locker, trying his best to catch his breath. "I… I have to go to class…" Even though he said it, the boy had no drive to move him from where he was… As the traffic of people vanished, and nobody even noticing the two, they were once again the only ones in the hallway. All Vincent could do was blush.

"I could always give you a pass… What do you have next…?" Cid asked hopefully.

Vincent's gazed dropped to the floor. "I… Chemistry…"

"…Alright… I'll walk yea there…" Vincent nodded, not looking up from the floor. As they arrived outside the classroom, the two stood there in silence, not really wanting to go in yet.

"Mr. Highwind… How… How old are you…?" he asked shyly.

"Twenty Two." the blond really didn't know how to respond. Didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. Vincent nodded, and began to reach for the door knob, then stopped. Cid raised a brow, yet suddenly, didn't mind. Vincent was hugging him, as if a child would, around the abdomen. Then, he pulled away, and opened the door.

"Ahhh… Mr. Valentine… Took you long enough," the crooked man said as he saw the boy standing in the doorway. "Do you have a pass-"

"Uh, I escorted him sir." Cid stood in the doorway behind him, feeling a bit out of place. There were chemical tubes and beakers everywhere, lining the room.

"Alright, sit down Mr. Valentine... And Highwind? Do me a favor. Never come in here with a cigarette… I don't want to pay for all the sues I would get if these children died due to an explosion…"

Reno coughed. "He'd rather kill us himself…_"_ Ignoring the comment, Cid nodded and walked out of the room. Vincent sat in his seat in the back, next to Zack. Zack just at there grinning like an idiot.

"So?" he asked.

"So what…?"

"How was it?"

"How was what…?" Vincent asked, confused.

"Mr. Highwind?" Vincent blushed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Zack just gave him a doubtful stare.

"Vince… You realize you have quite the hickey on your neck-"

"What!?" he half-shouted, and began to rub at his neck, reflexivly.

Zach snickered. "Guess what, Vince. There's nothing there. _Guilty as charged_."

"Gentlemen. Are you finished?" Dr. Hojo questioned, giving them a bored stare. Then the teacher resumed with class, unaware of the conversation that had taken place...

-†-†-†-

Lunch came around, and Vincent didn't find himself very hungry. All he could do was just sit there and think. Think about what happened first period. Think about what might happen seventh. His face went red, thinking of the possibilities. Cloud sat down next to him, and looked at Zack, puzzled as they both watched their friend who was deep in thought. "The hell is with him? He fantasizing again?"

"I think he finally go laid by some hot chick," Reno commented.

"Or boy," Zack added. The three boys laughed as Vincent glared at them all, returning to their world.

"Shut up…"

"Oh? So did you!?" Reno questioned eagerly.

"No."

"Guys, lay off," Cloud ordered, taking a bite out of his pizza. The three boys continued laughing and talking on, trying their best to keep Mr. Highwind and Vincent off the topic. The lunch bell rang, and it was time for sixth period. Oh goody, Algebra with Ms. Scarlet… The women is like a female Hitler… **(1)**

-†-†-†-

Seventh period rolled around. Vincent stood outside of the doorway, debating weather or not to go in. He finally gathered the courage to walk in, though. As he did, Cid looked up at him, then quickly looked down at his papers. Vincent made his way to his desk sitting down in silence. He could have sworn he caught Cid glancing at him, but he tried to ignore it. He dug threw his bag, pretending to look occupied. Once he realized there was nothing interesting in there, he flopped onto the desk. "So… bored…" His gaze wondered up to the blond teacher who was attempting to look over some one's homework for them. He looked rather confused. Sighing, Vincent got up and left the room, not bother asking for permission. Cid pretended he didn't see a thing.

Vincent stood in the hallway, feeling line an idiot. There he stood, in front of his locker, and began to hit his head off of it. He just couldn't get the thoughts of the blond teacher out of his head. And he longed for more every time the blond was near. A good amount of time passed as he stood there, like an idiot. The bell rang, and students ran threw the halls. As everything cleared, he just stayed where he was, having no desire to go home. "Oi, Vince. What are you still doing here?" that all to familiar voice called.

"I… don't know," he said. _Oh if only I could tell you…_

The blond grinned, looking down at the boy. "I have a question. Why did you ask my age?"

"I was curious…" The blond shrugged. Vincent looked up and down the halls, making sure no teachers where around, and rested his head on Cid's chest.

"V-Vincent?" he questioned. Unsure of how to respond, the blond just wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "Yea shouldn't be teasin' me like this, Vin." Vincent blushed, and snuggled into the man's chest. "Vincent…" he warned, then he seemed to get the best of himself. He shoved Vincent up against the lockers, pinning him there rather violently. The boy inhaled sharply as Cid began to bite at his neck, viciously, yet tenderly. He pulled him into a kiss, their tongues dancing about, while he slid a knee between the boys legs. Vincent let out a soft moan as the pleasure continued, Cid biting and licking. He could feel himself beginning to loose control, wanting more, grinding up against the older man. The blond grinned, and stopped. The two just stood there in silence. Vincent looked up at him with pleading eyes, wanting the feeling back.

"C-Cid…" He whined. The blond only grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the English room, closing the door behind him. Vincent sat on a desk, blushing. He knew this wasn't right, but how could something feel so good, yet be so wrong. "Cid…" this time the name sounded more of a moan as the blond pushed him back onto the desk, and lent over him. Kissing him. Vincent could feel the excitement rushing down in him, he closed his eyes as he would gasp. Cid's teeth kept nipping as his skin, sending quiet moans from the boy's mouth.

The door suddenly opened, and Cid stood up quickly, a look of alarm on his face. Vincent just sat up, looking at the floor, not wanting to see what would happen next. "Mr. Highwind…" A seductive voice began. "I do believe you can return home now…" Vincent looked up slowly, only to meat the eye's of Sephiroth, the history teacher. He could feel as his body began to shake in fear. Sephiroth grinned. "Having fun, Valentine?"

"I… uh… Have to go home…" he stuttered, hopping off the desk.

"I'll… drive yea… ok?" He nodded. Sephiroth disappeared from the doorway, snickering.

-†-†-†-

It was a quiet ride home. Neither of the two spoke. Vincent kept pulling his hoodie up, feeling insecure about the marks that where now there. Cid concentrated on his driving, fallowing the directions that Vincent had given to him before they left the school. "Here," he stated as he pointed to a small white house on the end of the street. Cid nodded and pulled up in front of it. "T-thank you… Mr. Highwind…"

"…No problem…" the blond said. The two exchanged goodbyes, and eventually Cid drove off. Vincent just looked up at his house, and walked in threw the front door.

He climbed the stairs and went into his room, closing the window from the morning. _What a day_, he thought to himself. He closed his eyes, running his figures across his neck. A small gasp escaped his mouth as he pictured it being the blond, substitute teacher. He pulled his hand away suddenly, And walked into the bathroom that was down the hall. He felt dirty from today's events…

"Hormones…" he kept telling himself. "It's completely normal. It's nothing at all. You'll move on," and he began to run the shower.

-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†

_**A/N:** Well I seemed to have found a good way to keep myself updating. Instead of doing classwork in school, I write very very dirty chapters to this, then come home, and take out of the the dirty-ness. Actually, make that almost all of it... .-.;_

**1 -** Does this honestly need to be explained? I thought it would be nice to make her the teacher from hell, in her own way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it! T-T

**Warning:** Yaoi, Pedophilia .-.;;; (Must I keep adding this?)

**Comments:**

_**Cover Me With Starlight:** Of course, of course. xD I don't think anyone will blame 'ol Cid_

-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-

**Rock My World**

****

**Buzz…**

**Buzz…**

**Buzz…**

**SLAM**

****

That's all it took for the alarm clock to be silence. No music played. There was no sound revealing that someone was awake in the dark abyss of the room, besides the occasional slam on the clock. The alarm clock went off again, fallowed by another slam. This continued until a honk came from outside, several slams later.

"You ok?" Cloud asked as a sleepless Vincent got into the car. He actually had all of his clothing on for once, except his pants being unbuttoned. "Yo? Vin…?"

"Yea… Yea… Let's just get to school… They said if I'm late again, I fail."

"Oh… That sucks." He paused, as they reached a stop sign. "Didn't dive you home yesterday. Where were you?" Vincent looked away, ignoring the question. His face was a slight shade of pink. The rest of the ride was silent.

School was the same as ever. Vincent went to his locker, and then went to class. He took a deep breath as he turned the door knob to the English class room. He opened it. He was shocked. There Ms. Gainsborough sat at her desk. **(1)** "Oh! Good morning Vincent!" she said in her usually cheery voice. He mumbled and went to his seat. Time for a normal day at school. The rest of the day went on like this, slow, 'normal' and depressing. Vincent would sluggishly go from class to class. As lunch came around, he decided just to leave the school. He didn't care. The teachers didn't seem to care, nor know. He spent the rest of the day doing particularly nothing. The boy sat in his dark, angst-y room. He let out a a long, depressing sigh. His cell rang just then.

Curiously, he picked it up. He received a text message, and it had a large forward list. Probably everyone in school just about... The message read: "OMG!!!! u have to c dis!" He opened up the attached photo. He went ghostly pale at the site before him. The photo was of him, and a certain substitute teacher… In the picture, Vincent was up against a locker, mouth opened, eyes closed. Cid was up against him, biting at his neck, gripping at his shirt. They where having quite the intimate moment, anyone could tell. Vincent could clearly remember this moment. He dropped the phone, horrified.

"S-shit…"

**PING!**

He looked over at the small, 'ME', E-machine computer that sat on the floor by his bed. "IM from XxSOLDERxX". **(2)**

XxSOLDERxX: hey? u ok?

JustBurryMe: …What do you think?

XxSOLDERxX: …

XxSOLDERxX: stupid question i no…

XxSOLDERxX: it should roll over rite?

JustBurryMe: …

XxSOLDERxX: hehe

XxSOLDERxX: ill save the pic tho

XxSOLDERxX: its cute xDDD

_JustBurryMe has logged off…_

The rest of the night was quiet. Vincent managed to cook up some ramen, take a shower, and just lounge around in bed. He heard the door downstairs open and close, signifying that it was ten-o-clock. His father was home. Vincent just lied there, ignoring that fact though. He just looked at his phone, staring at the picture. He sighed, remember those moments. Footsteps where coming from the stairwell, climbing the stairs. All the boy could do was wince mentally. "Vincent, you came home early?" a voice called.

"Yes. The school called, right?" he swallowed hard, knowing they rarely do this. His father nodded, coming fully into the room.

"Why?"

"I didn't feel well…" he lied like a rug.

"Really? Maybe you should stay home tomorrow. Ah, something wrong with your phone? You keep looking at it."

Vincent quickly closed it. "No… I was… just thinking." His father raised a brow. "Really!" A doubtful look crossed the father's face.

"Hand it over," he demanded. He held out his hand for the phone. He was stunned, and only stared at the screen after receiving it. "Wow…" Vincent looked away, embarrassed of what his father was seeing. "Who took this…?" Vincent shrugged. "How did you get it? Was it sent to you?" Vincent nodded. "Wow… You got a lot of _shit_ on your plate… How old is he? Dammit… That's a teacher, isn't it, Vincent?" **(3) **His voice was outraged, yet controlled. Barely.

"Dad… You said you don't care… That it's _my_ preference, not yours…"

"But a _teacher_?"

"He's twenty two..."

"That's still _five_ years older!"

"So…? Dad… You're treating me like a girl…"

His father sighed. "Vincent, its just... _odd _for your age…. And he's a teacher too-" The boy didn't find it a good idea to correct him, so he allowed him to finish. "It's not even like you to be intimate with anyone really…. So why him? A teacher? An adult?" his father 'dug' on.

"Dad… I'm not a kid anymore…"

His father let out another deep sigh. "Fine… Fine… Do me two things though. 1: Be careful. You know I'm not comfortable with you screwing around, _literally_ if that's what it comes to. 2: Don't allow Yuffie in the house again. If you haven't noticed, there is one hell of a crack in the front door from when she slammed it the other night. And 3: Be good…. Ok? I don't need you getting in trouble… Or hurt…. Got it?" **(4)**

He nodded. "It's probably just a phase anyways…"

"Not everything is a phase, and you should be smart enough to know that." With that, his father left the room, putting the phone on the dresser as he left. "Also!" the voice called from down the hall. "Do something about your sleep schedule! Those black marks under your eyes are beginning to make you look disturbed!" Vincent looked up at a mirror that was hanging up on his wall. He look _crazy_, and they where getting worse. He couldn't help it. Sleep never came easy to him. He wanted to sleep now though, to just make this day end. This day had been long enough…

-†-†-†-

Morning came as quickly as sleep did. It was about 10 in the morning. Vincent lied in bed, groggy as hell. He was hungry, but he didn't want to move. He lied there for an hour or two, debating what was better. The warmth of his bed, or getting up and going to get food with the money his dad more than likely left for him downstairs.

_Bed. Warm, cozy, able to fantasize in…_

_Food. Yummy, exercise, will cure stomach pains from lack of…_

_Fine. Food wins… I could always fantasize later… _He told himself. Only problem was getting up! He just couldn't do it. After a half hour of struggling, he made it. Lazily, he threw on a pair of red and black tripp pants, which were black, and had belts and chains hanging off of them. He also threw on a tight, black, Miyavi shirt. **(5)** He spiked part of his hair, giving it a punk/Gothic look, threw on some wrist bands, and put on his shoes. _Finally_, out the door. Normally, he wouldn't dress like this on a week day, but he was skipping school today, _yay! _At school they found most of his clothing inappropriate. Apparently they didn't like his DeG shirt, where Kyo was puking on himself… _Strange, I liked it..._

So here he was, in line at the general store. Everyone in front of him had to be in there 80's or plus, and were buying _weeks_ worth of food. And here he was, sticking out liked a sore thumb, buying only candy, ramen, and energy drinks. Oh yes, _so_ healthy…

-†-†-†-

Cid Highwind likes beer. He likes cigarettes too. Sadly, there comes a time when these things run out, and he is required to actually go buy some more… This is one of those times. He was exhausted from not sleeping the night before. He was to busy working on his car all night so the thing would start running again. So there _he_ stood, drowsy as hell, in his denim jacket, black shirt, green cargo pants, and work gloves. Of course, the goggles where still on his head. He carried a 30 pack of beer, figuring it would last him a while.

_Jeez… Got enough chains…? _Cid questioned himself, staring at the backside of the kid in front of him. He wanted to pull on them, for fun, but he controlled his urges. The little 'Gothic' boy turned around though, looking up at the blond who had just stepped behind him. Th boy's eyes widened, and quickly he turned back around and placed his items on the counter. "That'll be $10. 59." He handed the lady the money and ran out the doors. "Next."

"Carton of Marlboro…" and he placed the beer on the counter.

"That'll be $39.89" He gave up the money for the items and left the store, as well. Vincent Valentine stood outside, lent up against a wall. He looked casual, yet still out of place with his chains and what-not. He was waiting.

"Hey," he called said, watching the blond leave the store. Cid looked at him, and couldn't help but noticed how different he looked. His hair wasn't braided, quite the opposite… And his cloths weren't so… 'normal'. "What… You don't like it..?" the boy asked, noticing Cid checking him over, thoroughly.

"No, it's just 'different'…" Cid started looking the boy over again.

"Eh…" he blushed. "I'm not allowed to where any of this at school. Last time, they sent me home…"

"For looking like that…?" _Hell, I would have sent yea home so I didn't molest you or something._ Vincent blushed. "Ah… Anyways…. You skipping today?" Cid asked, setting down the case of beer.

"Yea… Something… happened yesterday… and I just don't feel like going…"

Cid raised a brow. "Hmm?"

"Everyone… got a text message… Thankfully I got home before it was sent…" He pulled out his cell phone and held it up to the blonde's face.

"Wow. Wow…" it was all that he could say in response, looking at the picture. He had to admit, it was a pretty site, thinking about it just made his heart race with excitement. "Eh… I'm sure one of 'em teachers will want to talk to me about it if they see it…" The two just stood there, not knowing what to say next. Then Cid tried. "Heh… Think yea could forward it to me?" he joked.

Vincent blushed, ignoring the comment. "What are you going to now?" said, trying to sound casual.

"Well… I dunno… I guess I need to bring this shit home… You?" The boy shrugged. "Come with me then. I'll give you a better lunch than all that junk food you bought." Vincent nodded. The boy went to push himself off the wall to stand up, only to be pushed back down. Cid held him there for a few seconds, then kissed him. Vincent gasped in surprise. Cid pulled away suddenly. "Come on. Lets go," he said, walking off. _Jerk… _Vincent only ran after him.

-†-†-†-

It was a decent sized house, from what Vincent could tell. It was spacious too. He stood in the 12'x12' living room as Cid was in the kitchen, putting away both of there purchased items. He couldn't help but walk over to the blond. Vincent watched as he turned to get some bread for the sandwiches. As the blond was preoccupied, he snagged himself a beer. "Claim," he declared.

"Yea yea, you can have anything in the fridge- Hey! Urg.. Never mind… Have it." he grumbled as Vincent sat on a stool near the counter, drinking from the can. Cid turned around, grabbing the two sandwiches for the both of them. "Ham, cheese, and beer. Yum." He chuckled.

"Thank you, Highwind." Vincent walked off towards the living room, finishing off his sandwich in seconds.

"No problem. And for Christ's sakes! It's Cid, dammit!" Vincent shrugged.

"Fine, _Cid_. Got any strange info about our '_beloved'_ teachers?"

Cid came out of the kitchen grinning. "Well… Hojo wants you all dead… Aeris has _tones_ of students that have a crush on her. Scarlet is one hell of a bitch. And Sephiroth seems to have something for a Cloud Strife… Think he's in fourth period English… Always gets out of any trouble teachers give him…"

"Explains a lot…" Cid nodded. "Has he said anything to you…?" Cid shook his head. "I suppose that's a good thing."

"He's been giving me that creepy, sadistic smile of his though… So I assume it's best for you not to act out in class…"

Vincent snickered. "So you can act like a teacher."

"And you have a since of humor." He grinned.

"Touché…" Vincent mumbled. Cid came up behind him, not being able to resist anymore. He pulled on the chain's of the boy's pants, pulling him close. "H-hello!" he stuttered.

"Why, _hello_ there…" the blond said sadistically, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, fiddling with the chains. Vincent's face turned pink. Cid snuggled into his neck, feeling him up with his left hand as he did so. "Mm… You smell _delicious_…"

Vincent only blushed more, a gasp escaped his mouth as the blond nibbled at his neck. "Nahh… C-Cid…" Vincent attempted to say.

"Sorry, Vince… There's just… something about yea' that I can't control myself around…" he said with a grin. Vincent spun around to face the blond, but ended up falling backwards onto the floor, pulling the blond along with him. They fell with an 'oof' but Cid wasn't going to waist his opportunity. He crawled on top of the boy, pinning his hands above his head with one hand. The other hand traveled across the boy's body, touching and feeling everything it could. "God Vince… How can just being around you make me like this…" his tongue ran up the boy's neck.

"Ah-ahhh I… I don't kn-know…" he stuttered, tingles of excitement running threw his body. He felt a cold hand slide by his stomach, playing with the waist of his pants. "N-nahh!" he moaned, attempting to pull his arms free, wriggling under the touch, unable to take all the excitement. "C-Cid…" he whined, pushing his hips up. The blond grinned, and skillfully unbuttoned the boy's pants with his free hand. He drove his tongue into the boy's mouth, muffling his moans. Cid's hand continued to wonder, venturing down. Cid wrapped a cool hand around the boy's member, and Vincent couldn't help but continue to make pleasurable noises. It didn't take long before he reached his climax. **(6)**

Vincent thrust his hips upwards, crying out in pleasure. Cid released the boy's arms, and just 'hung' above him. He watched as the boy recovered from the orgasm, breathing heavily with his eyes closed, trying to slow down his own breath. Cid got off of him, and removed his own shirt, using it to clean up the 'mess' that Vincent had made. "S-sorry…" Vincent mumbled between breaths.

Cid grinned. "It's ok. Yea enjoyed yourself. Lem'me guess, that was your first…?" Vincent sat up after zipping his pants up, face beat red. Cid only laughed. "Well, every one's gotta' start somewhere…" Vincent only sat there, staring at the floor. His mind registering everything that happened. The blond grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him into a brief kiss.

"Th… thank you, Highwind…"

Cid flushed. "D-don't say it like that! It sounds to _kinky_!" Vincent laughed a little, wondering what the blond would have just called _that_.

"Sorry…" He glanced over at Cid, who was fighting off a rather painful erection.

"Uh… no, I'm fine," he said innocently. "Heh, don't worry about it." He gave a smile. Vincent nodded slightly. "Wow… It's already 3:00..." he said, changing the subject. Vincent nodded again. Cid grinned, then kissed him on the forehead. "Um… Vincent… I… have a question…"

The boy just looked up at him. "Hmm…?"

Cid couldn't help but stumble with his words as he searched for the right ones. "I… would…. Would you… be mine…? I want you to be mine… and no one else's…" He wrapped his arms around the boy, inhaling his intoxicating sent. He couldn't resist biting on the boy's ear, and the two fell over again.

Vincent looked up at the man, blushing. Then he lout a soft moan. "S-sure… Y-yes… Ahh… C-Cid…."

"I love it when you say my name like that…" he commented, kissing down the boy's neck. "I can't… seem to keep myself away from you… I… don't want too…"

**Ring…**

**Ring…**

Cid gasped as he felt the small vibration against the inside of his thigh. He looked to see it was the phone in Vincent's pants pocket. Cid raised a brow and took the phone out of the boy's pocket, reading the caller ID. "Spiky?"

"C-Cloud… I forgot he calls if I'm not in school…"

Cid grinned. "How long will he let it ring?"

"T-till I pick u-UP!" Vincent let out a moan, thrust upwards as Cid placed the phone against the boy's thigh. "C-Cid!" he cried as the blond moved the vibrating sensation to the crotch of his pants. "Uh… C-C-Cid…." The boy closed his eyes, shaking as he couldn't bare the feeling any longer. "Oh…Oh my_ G-_**God**…" He twitched and squirmed, but he couldn't escape it. He let out a loud cry, reaching his climax, coming in his pants. Cid flipped open the phone just afterwards. "Y-you evil b-b-bastard!" Vincent shouted at Cid, kicking him, and trying to push him away with his legs.

"_Uh… Vincent…?"_

"Shit, s-sorry Cloud. What's up?" he asked in a nervous voice, trying to stop himself from breathing so deeply.

"_Nothing…. Who were you yelling at…?" _Vincent's face turned deep red.

"Uh, m-my f-father… He got home ear-early! What the **Hell**!?!" Cid giggled, he pulled off Vincent's pants and pointed to them, signifying he was going to wash them. The boy nodded, and slipped off his boxers as well as the blond threw him a towel to cover up with.

"_Um… is this a bad time…?"_

"Not at all!"

"_Oh…kay…. Well… no one said anything about the message today… Well.. Besides Reno, but he only mentioned it to Zack and me…"_

"That's great."

"_Why'd you stay home today?"_

"Felt like it."

"_Oh. …Mr. Highwind__ wasn't in today either. Think he'll be coming back?" _Vincent's heart raced, unsure of what to say.

"I… uh, maybe. M-maybe they where tired of his smoking…"

"_Uh huh…. Vincent… Are you drunk or something? You're not being all angst-y…"_

"No no! I'm fine!" he claimed, the alcohol actually taking no effect on him.

"_Right… I'm gunna' let yea go Vincent… See yea tomorrow."_

"Bye!" He quickly closed the phone.

Cid walked back into the room. "Aww… how cute… He worries about you…"

"Shut up! And that wasn't fair! You suck!"

A devious grin came on his face. "Only… if you want me too…" Cid wagged his bows.

"Gah… Grow up…"

The blond laughed. "Yea yea… anyway, your cloths are in the wash, they should take about 20-30 minutes to dry too. Go ahead and take a shower if yea want… it's the last door on right," He pointed down the hallway. Vincent nodded and mumbled a thanks as he walked towards it, gripping the towel around his waist. Cid sat there, holding the boy's phone. He couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he used such an item to turn the kid on. _Hell, screw turning him on. I molested him... _"That was entertaining," he laughed more, remembering how Vincent would squirm under the feeling.

-†-†-†-

Vincent glared at his feet as he showered, embarrassed to hell about what state he was in seconds before speaking with Cloud. _I'll kill that bustard… _He thought to himself, and he scrubbed himself harder with the soap, out of frustration. When finished washing, he just allowed the hot water to hit in-between his shoulder blades, enjoying the small sensation of pain the heat caused to his back. The door to the bathroom opened suddenly. "Got our cloths for yea, I'll put 'em by the sink.

"Uh huh…" Was all that Vincent could link of as an answer.

Cid raised a brow. "No thank you?"

"Thanks." The blond pouted. Vincent stuck his head out from behind the curtain. "Thank you…" he said in an icy voice. Not even that could cool Cid down as he just stared at the boy. He could see the boy's shadow threw the curtain, so that gave his imagination enough to run with. Vincent glared. "May I finish showering, or are you just going to stand there, fantasizing?" Cid snapped out of his daze, and glared at the boy, then walked out of the room. He knew his choice wasn't allowed.

Vincent came out of the bathroom, his cloths on and his hair dried. Cid was sitting on the couch with just a black tank top, and a pair of baggy jeans, no goggles. "Hello there, sunshine." Vincent blushed. "Come here." Vincent did so, and sat down on the couch next to Cid, blushing. "Sorry about that… I really couldn't resist…" he tried to explain.

"It's ok… But… It's about five now… right?" Cid nodded. It was more about 5:30, but same difference.

"I… have to go home… I need to clean my house, make dinner, and all that stuff…"

"Understandable," Cid said, smiling. "Shall I drive you?" Vincent blushed, thinking of what could possibly happen in the vehicle.

"N-no! I mean… No thank you… I'll walk…" He began making his way for the door. "Um.. Cid…?"

The blond looked over. "Yea?" Vincent ran up and hugged him.

"T-thank you…" And with that, he ran out the door. And… Ran all the way home too…

-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-

_**A/N:** Since I love you so much for actually reading my shit, I won't lie to you. Yes, there was one hell of a shower scene in this, and yes, I took it out in the editor. It was pure smut, and considering I have a teacher that reads this stuff, that wasn't to wise for my browny points... I really wonder what happened to my vocab in this one D:_

1 - I almost 'published' this with what I had before. "There Ms. Gainsw/ethefuck sat at her desk." Gawd I forgot how to spell her last name .-.;; Why must it be difficult?

2 - I tried my best not to make Vincent look to rich or to poor. Most people these days have computers, so I found it suitable. I also tried my best of thinking of AIM names that would suit them. On Vincent's I cheated, because I just used one of mine... -Yay IM me if yea want ;D

3 - Not all parents hate their children for being gay. Granite, most fathers do, but I wanted his dad to be more of an understanding person. Hence why he's more worried about age and etc. because that seems more of a good reason to be upset. -Is such a hypocrite-

4 - Parents _always _do this o.o

5 - My second use of Miyavi... In the first chapter, Vincent was listening to Jibun Kakumei. Here, the way I pictured him was pretty hot. The way I described him... He sounds like a poser ;-;

6 - Shortest. Orgasm. EVER!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** No I don't- wait... I do have the game for the PC... But no, I don't own it D

**Warning:** Yaoi! Yay!

**Comments:**

_**Cover Me With Starlight:** Hehe... I can't help it.. The Cid in my mind is a perverted one xD And thank you_

_**Dark Lord Rei:** Zomg I love you xD Your short stories are so adorable .-.; Thanks xD_

_**Vincent luna:** Oh dear... I dropped my keyboard laughing so hard at that. I love you o.O; xDD_

**Also: **I screwed with the ages again .-.; Cid is 22, Vin is 17, Cloud and Reno are... well I don't know 18? And Zack can be 19... -So threw those off the top of his head-

-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-

**Rock My World**

****

Vincent ran. He didn't know why, but he ran all the way home. It was about 6, and he had finally reached his own doorstep. He flung open the door, and to his amazement, his father sat on the couch. Papers where spread about everywhere, and his father was still in his suit. Vincent just stood there awkwardly. "Are you going to close the door?" his father asked. Vincent came in, slowly closing the door behind him. "You go to the store?" Vincent nodded. "Where else?" Vincent just looked at the ground, not wanting to lie, yet to speak the truth. Not knowing what to say, Vincent just went up the stairs. "Vincent." The boy continued to climb the stairs. "Did you sleep with him?" Vincent stopped. He mumbled a 'no' then continued up into his room, slamming the door behind him. His father let out a sigh, and continued on with his paper work. **(1)**

"Shit…" Vincent said as he examined himself in the mirror. There where several little read marks across the skin of his neck. _How could I be so stupid… _He mentally cursed himself for even forgetting the snacks he bought. He blushed, pulling down the collar of his shirt, revealing more marks. _Wow… _He laughed a little, running a figure along them. Blushing.

"Vincent. Do you want chi- Jesus…" His father happened to walk in just then, wanting to know what the boy wanted for dinner. Instead of getting to have the sentence completed, he walks in on his son sitting on the floor shirtless, red and purple marks running up and down his chest, shoulders, and neck. He coughed. "Chicken it is then." Vincent blushed as he father left, the man always seemed to walk in at the oddest time. What was even worse is what he was to say to Cloud if he brought up their conversation. '_Sorry I couldn't talk yesterday. My new boyfriend was pleasuring and molesting me with my phone as you where calling because I forgot I left it on ring/vibrate. Oh, and by the way, He's Mr. Highwind!_' He mentally slapped himself. Oh yea, just the perfect thing to say. **(2)**

Vincent threw on a shirt and ventured down the stairs. "Ready?" His father nodded. "Dad… Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" he asked as he was sitting down at the small table.

"Yes." The reply was quick and demanding. "After today, the answer is defiantly yes. No, I will not change it."

"No, I don't want to stay home because of that!" he attempted to defend himself. _Why would that matter though since he's a teacher…? _"It'll just be a bit awkward after the whole phone incident…" his father face turned red as he almost dropped the dinner plates loaded with food. He gave a relaxed sigh as he managed to place them on the table. "Dad?"

"Just… Eat your food, Vincent. And get some sleep tonight. I don't want to have to get you sleep aids if that's what it takes." The boy nodded, and ate his dinner silently.

-†-†-†-

"Morning, sunshine!" Vincent raised a brow, seeing Zack as the spiky, long-haired boy leaned forwards from the back seat of Cloud's car. Cloud only grumbled. The boy in the back had a grin that went from ear to ear on his face.

"What's with you?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just _slept_ over Cloud's house last night." Cloud mumbled something about not getting any sleep.

"Oi, Vince. What was with that phone call yesterday?" the blond asked, changing the subject.

His face turned deep red, and he shouted, "Look! We're already here!"

"Yay" Zack shouted, crawling over Vincent to get out of the car first. The day was like every other, besides Zack showing the obvious signs that he got laid. Vincent went to his locker, stuffed his bag with books and papers, then went off to English. Ms. Gainsborough greeted him at the door. Of course, he ignored her and proceeded to his seat. It was a slow, and boring class. The woman rambled on and on about how to write poems and Haikus. Vincent had notice a certain red-head occasionally turning around to look at him, smiling as he pointed to his phone. All Vincent could do was blush and mumble about how stupid Reno was. Class continued on, and no one besides Reno said anything. When if finally came to an end, signified by the bell, Vincent could only say how thankful he was that it was Friday. Only one more day to go.

Walking threw the hallways, on his way to Chemistry, Tifa stood there. She was wearing normal girl cloths, nothing interesting. Suddenly, she smacked Vincent across the face. "You jerk! You were gay all along!?" Tifa shouted, and everyone could hear. But no one seemed to care, though. "So you dated Yuffie, and only crushed her heart, and all for nothing?! You asshole!" **(3)**

Vincent just stood where he was, in the crowded hallway, glaring at the girl. "You're such a girl…" was all that he could say. He deserved what he got for that one.

Vincent walked into Chemistry, a large black and blue on his shoulder **(4)**, and bruised ribs. He sat down in his desk next to Zack, trying not to breath to heavily so he wouldn't hurt. Zack only burst into a fit of giggles. "Dude! You got socked by Tifa?! Twice, I assume!" Vincent just rubbed his shoulder. "Does it hurt?"

"Mostly my ribs…" Zack nodded. Reno let a giggle escape his mouth. The classroom door suddenly slammed closed, and a teacher walked in. He was defiantly _way_ to tall to be the crooked man, Hojo.**(5)** "Oh what the hell?!" Vincent cried out, doing a quite aggressive head-desk. Reno and Zack where almost in tears, laughing at the irony of who was the sub for Hojo.

Cid Highwind.

"This is going to be a long day…" the blond commented. He lit a cigarette and pointed to the board where there were assignments left for the class. Reno and Zack looked at each another, puzzled as if it was some sort of trick.

"Pg. 184,185,186 Q# 1-8 and 19-23"

"**Don't** let Mr. Highwind smoke in this class room!"

Vincent let out an irritated sigh, and walked up to the front of the class, knowing that the blond was oblivious to the note. Cid watched as the boy erased the 'n't' in 'don't'. Cid grinned. "Thanks." Vincent looked up at him long enough until he could feel himself blushing. Then he returned to his seat and took out his textbook. The blond let out a sigh, and sat at the desk. Occasionally, his blue eyes would meat the seemingly odd, red eyes of Vincent, then they would both look away. Reno lent over to Vincent and whispered.

"Give him a seductive look, see what happens." Zack nodded, snickering. Vincent cracked a small smile at the thought. Cid looked over to see what the three boys was talking about. Vincent looked up at him with a straight face. Then a devious smirk appeared on the boy's face, and he wagged his brows at the blond, looking him up and down. The blonde's eyes widened and he quickly turned away, he was coughing. Reno went into a fit of hysterics, along with Zack The rest of class went by quickly after that 'incident', and ended as the bell rang. Everyone piled out of the room. Vincent headed for the door, behind Reno and Zack, only to be yanked back by a hand on his wrist.

"Wasn't very nice to tease, _Valentine_…" Cid stated, holding onto the boy's wrist. He pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around the boy's body. "Supportive friends, yea' have… Walking off. Aren't they going to help you…?"

"From a pedophilic teacher who enjoys molesting me whenever he can get his hands on me?" Vincent questioned, pinching one of the man's hands as it attempted to undo his pants.

"Uh huh… Now… Can we just get back to the part where I molest yea'?" he asked, running his hand up the boy's shirt.

Vincent let out a small whimper. "N-no… I have classes…"

"And I'm a teacher, with a prep period."

"You know it will be odd using you as a pass…"

"It's better than nothing… And… I have a prep period." Cid grinned, reinstating that fact. He pulled on the collar of the boy's shirt, tugging him closer. "Heh… after all…You are mine, right?" Vincent nodded. "Mine to _own_?" Vincent blush, then nodded again.

The door flung open, and Reno gave a wolf whistle. Zach laughed, holding up his phone. "Haha, Vin likes S&M!? And I got that all on video!" He laughed childishly as he played the recording, Reno watched, giggling.

A smirk crossed Cid's face. "Zack… I'll _take_ that phone. After all, I _am_ a teacher…"

"God dammit…" He handed it over slamming it into the 'teacher's' hand.

Reno snickered. "Zack, you dumbass… Even I saw that coming…"

"Soooo, Vincent…" Cid said, pulling him close once again. "Can we fulfill your statement? The molestation…?" The two boys stood there, surprised that they where actually serious. Vincent only melted into the man's arms, enjoying the warmth.

"C-Cid… Not now…" he whimpered as the blond nipped at his neck. The boy pushed him away as the bell rang for third already. "Sorry Cid. You know better." Reno snickered, and a cell rang. The red-head pulled his out, then shook his head. Vincent opened up his own phone.

"_Vincent?"_

"Yea?"

"_I want you to do me a favor when you get home, please don't forget. I need you to look for my check book, and reading glasses… They should be together somewhere."_

"Alright-"

"Who is it, Vin?" Cid asked.

"Hi, Mr. Valentine!" Reno and Zack yelled into the phone.

"_Hello boys. You two stay out of trouble. And don't drag Vincent into anymore."_

"Yes sir!" They said in military style, saluting and all.

"Eh…? Yea dad?" Cid asked, a bit startled.

"_So, please remember, ok Vincent? I'll need them for bills this week… By the way, who's the other person in the background. I don't believe I've met them before."_

"Ah… My friend… Cid."

There was an awkward silence. "…_I'm hoping it's not who I think it is…"_

"Uh! Sorry dad! The bell rang! I have to go!" And with that, he closed the phone. The three just looked at him, and all gave him questioning looks. "He… wanted to know who else what here…"

"He knows…?" Reno asked, a bit disturbed by the fact.

"I'm amazed he hasn't beaten you with a belt, Vince… You know yer' dad's strict when it comes to being around people, especially older then you…" Zack added. Cid just stood there in silence, unsure of what just happened.

"Yea… He knows… He's ok with it…" He only told half the truth. His dad did care, but wasn't going to constantly pester and harass him about it. "Anyways, we need to get to class…. Seph is going to kill us…" Zack ran out the door, running for Scarlet's Math room.

"I'll give yea all a pass…"

"He doesn't except them…" Reno stated glumly.

"Then I'll escort you." Vincent looked up at him, a bit unsure. Then he nodded in agreement.

-†-†-†-

"Mr. Valentine… Mr. …" **(6)**

"Just Reno, Sir…"

"May I ask why you where late?" Cid stood in the doorway, awkwardly. "Mr. Highwind, are you trying to tell me _both _these students where late because of you?" He had that seductive tone in his voice, and used that devilish grin of his…

"W-We were having a hard time understanding the work left by Mr. Hojo, Doctor-, sir! We where hoping Mr. Highwind could help us. He's knowledgeable in Science." He BSed his way threw it. He looked at the terrifying man as if he was about to be smacked across the face.

"…Very well then… Take your seats." They did so, and Cid retreated down the hallway.

If there was one thing about history that Vincent knew, it was that he liked guitar class a hell of a lot more. It was simple, and quick. The teacher didn't even know how to play, and Vincent was advanced enough to play the songs as soon as he was handed the sheet music.**(7)** Of course, Mr. Tuesti didn't know how to play them on the piano either, but he claimed reading it was all he needed to know in order to instruct the class. He was right, it was pretty easy. So threw another 45 minute long class, they played their pointless sheet music. And when finished, they ran around like idiots in the room, complaining about how hungry they where. Luckily for Vincent, this was one of the few classes he didn't have the red-head in. Instead, he was '_blessed' _with Yuffie and Tifa. They _cheated_ through out the class and used pianos… Finally, it was time for lunch. Mr. Tuesti tried his best to keep the kids under control until the bell rang, but it was no use. He was to kind for his own good, and the children would treat him to much like a buddy theirs. And they had a nasty habit of calling him by his first name, Reeves.

The rest of the day was the same. Lunch was as usual. Reno and Zack cracking jokes, while Cloud and Vincent would yell at them. Only this time it was a little different due to Cloud's grumpy-ness. And of course, Zack hanging all over him, turning everything the blond said into something perverted. Ms. Scarlet's class was simple enough. She told everyone to just review for the test coming up. No one in the right mind did so. No matter what, she would make the test impossible to pass, then give out pity points so that no one would be in the class next year.

Study hall was the same thing as usual. Vincent had the urges to just leave the room, and wonder off to the Chemistry room, but he knew the substitute has a class. So here he sat, bored stiff, as he sat in his desk. He would slowly drift into thought about the blond, and then be yanked back out by some one's voice as they spoke. It happened several times. Next thing he knew, everything went black and fowl thoughts began crossing his mind. Then when he looked up, he saw the wrong blond. Cloud was standing over him, a confused look on his face. "So this is where the hell you've been. Get your ass up and awake. It's time to go home, Vince." He nodded and did as told, going out to the car. He was defiantly grumpy...

-†-†-†-

His fathers items were where he thought they would have been the entire time. On the couch. After placing the check book and glasses on the counter, Vincent flopped onto the couch. No thoughts where running threw his mind, and eventually he just passed out. Hours past, and the only thing that woke him up was the continuing knocking on the door. He grumbled a 'Come in' then drifted back into a light sleep.

The door knob turned slowly, and the blond took a deep breath. Cid arrived at the boy's house. He had a bag of candy and energy drinks in hand. _(Hey check that out. What was left at his house!)_ He closed the door behind him quietly, and set the bad down on the counter. It didn't take long for him to find Vincent, as he napped away on the couch. Cid raised a brow, and sat down on the floor next to the couch. A smile crept onto the blonde's face as he watched the boy sleep soundlessly. Cid brought up a hand, stroking the boy's head as he slept. "Nmm… Cid…" he moaned, sliding forwards on the couch in his sleep, trying to get closer to the hand. He outstretched his arms tiredly, and grouped around, looking for Cid. Note, he _is_ sleeping. Finally grabbing a hold of the blonde's shirt, he pulled him weakly into a hug, nibbling on the man's shoulder. Vincent pulled on his shirt a bit more, and ended up falling off the couch, landing on top of the blond.

"V-Vincent…" in attempt to wake the boy as he cuddled Cid's body as the two of them lied on the floor. Giving up, he let out a sigh and lied where he was, stroking the boy's hair. Cid closed his eyes, enjoying the time they where together. His hand went from Vincent's hair, to the boy's back, rubbing it slightly. He gave a little, sleepy, moan, snuggling into the blond. Cid jumped a little as the front door opened, and a man with medium length, black hair walked in. He wore a black suit, and carried a pile of papers in his hands. The man put his papers down on the counter, sighing in relief that he didn't drop them. He looked around puzzled, then spotted Vincent on the floor, on top of the blond. "S-sir… I-it's not what it looks like!" Cid attempted to stutter out.

"…Then please, _Cid_. Tell me what you think this looks like to me." Cid looked away nervously. He did his best to pick Vincent up in his arms as he rose to his feet, and he placed the slumbering boy on the couch. Cid only looked at the floor, nervously. Vincent mumbled something, and the two looked at him.

"Hnn… Dad… Your stuff is on the counter… Ah… Why are you both…?" It was very obvious how Cid was feeling right now. To be caught laying on the floor with a seven-teen-year-old, and for his father to walk in… It was defiantly hard to respond too.

"M-Mr. Valentine-"

"Call me _Grimoire_…"**(8)** Vincent's father stated, unbuttoning his suit, leaving himself in the white collar shirt with the tie. "Vincent. Please take your friend upstairs… I have some papers to work on… He's welcome to stay for dinner..." Grimoire didn't face the two as he spoke. He only leered at the counter as he began to set up things for his paper work. Vincent looked up at Cid, and tugged on his sleeve, gesturing to fallow him up the stairs.

Vincent opened the door to his room, and turned on the light. It was small, and a mess, but it didn't matter. "Did Cloud send you here…?" He asked, looking up at the blond. He nodded. "I'll have to thank him then…" Cid nodded, and sat down on the bed, as did Vincent. The two sat in their awkward silence.

"Uh… So… Is he mad…?" The boy shook his head.

"No. He's just not use to the whole situation." Cid nodded.

"I see…"

Another awkward silence passed between the two. Cid just looked around, unsure of what he was to do. Then he settled it. He lent over, and kissed Vincent on the cheek. The boy blushed a bit, hesitating slightly. Then he went in for a kiss as well.

-†-†-†-

It all happened to quickly for Vincent's mind to register it, but it happened. One moment, him and the blond where kissing each another innocently. Next he knew, here he was. Lying on the bed, arms chained to the bed post. _(Yes, Cid found a good use for the chains on Vincent's pants) _Cid was on top of him, kissing and biting the boy's neck, causing short, soft moans to escape from the boy's mouth. He wriggled and shifted, upset by the fact that he couldn't move his hands. Cid grinned sadistically, biting on the boy's neck a little rougher, feeling around under his cloths. "C-Cid…" Vincent moaned, lifting himself up off the bed, into the warmth of the blonde's body.

The door to the room opened, but neither of them noticed. Poor, mentally t_raumatized_, Cloud stood in the doorway. He looked so disturbed, he must have been crying on the inside. Cid paused, and looked up. "Oh shit… Spiky!?" And before he could have said more, the blond boy was out of the room. "Vin…" Cid called to the boy, giving him a final kiss, and getting off of him. Vincent whimpered as the blond did so. "God damn you Cloud…" Vincent looked up at him with pleading eyes as he went to take off the tripp pants chains from the boy's wrist. "God dammit Vincent… Please… Don't tempt me…" The two adjusted themselves, and sat awkwardly on the bed.

"C-Cloud…" Vincent called, embarrassed. "I-it's ok now…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OK!?" Mr. Valentine shouted up the stairs. Cloud quickly flew into the room, not wanting to stand in the cross fires of Grimoire's wrath.

Cloud just stood in the room, awkwardly. "I… needed to get away from home… Zack has been coming over everyday… It's getting rather… _exhausting_…" Cid laughed, and Vincent blushed at the hidden meaning.

"Well, you can stay here tonight," Vincent offered. "Cid _knows _he can't stay tonight. Especially after _that_." Said blond pouted. Cloud nodded, relieved.

"Thanks, Vince." Cid mentally screamed at himself. _You're leaving your boyfriend with his best friend who's gay!? What the hell is wrong with you, man!? _"Ah, Cid? You ok? You don't look so well…"

He came back to earth, coughing. "Uh, yea… I'm peachy… Just… Yea' know. Oh, and your snacks from the other day are downstairs..."

"He's angry cause you didn't want to watch his molestation" Both the blonde's faces went red, amazed that he would say something like that. "I'm kidding." The two looked at him, even more amazed that he would joke like that. "Fine… You guys suck…" He _angsted. _

"I uh… should be going anyways… I uh… Got any way I could get out with out your dad rippin' meh head off?" Vincent nodded and pointed towards the window. _Well, I guess that's what Cloud meant… 'If the window's closed, he's home.'_ "T-thanks…" he said, hesitantly. He wasn't to fond of the idea of jumping out of a second story window, yet he did it anyways. Cid landed to the ground with a thud, landing on his feet miraculously. Cloud and Vincent waved him goodbye as he walked off.

"Sorry…" Cloud mumbled.

"Knock it off… You're acting like me." The two laughed. They spent the rest of the night laughing and gossiping, like a bunch of teenagers would. They even skipped out on dinner because Cloud brought over some video game systems so they could play some Xbox 360 games and what not. It was defiantly an entertaining, Friday night. And every time Vincent would bring up Sephiroth, Cloud would go silent. He didn't question the blond though, figuring it would be best not too.

-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-

_**A/N: **Wow… This was interesting to write. I couldn't stop laughing as my friend Aaron read this over my shoulder. He's scared to play FFVII. I also had to yell at myself for trying to add in a huge smut scene… Gawd… So hard to resist…_

1 - Aww... such a protective daddy...

2 - That has to be the kinkiest thing to ever say to someone... I think I'll have to try saying it some time o.o

3 - No offence, but I find female clothing completely boring. Though I have to admit, I've seen some nice outfits online I wished to hell would be socially ok for me to where (Not just with my boyfriend) But other than online, I've seen only the same, boring cloths... Sorry girls!

4 - Shh! Vin's secretly wearing a shirt with exposed shoulders!

5- I love the Hojo from Last Order. He looks so short in the one scene he's in. I picture him all crooked and with a bad back... Yet would still never pass up the chance to strap you to a table and molest/experiment on yea o.o;;;

6 - I so own your ass SE, stupid FF7 for not giving Reno a last name D:

7 - Compared it to my sad excuse of a guitar class...

8 - Hehe... I cheat for names...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FFVII legally. I do not own the rights to the characters. I do not own Hitler.

**Warning: **Cursing. Lack of yaoi. Lack of updates. Lack of me giving a fuck. And my deprivation from my boyfriend setting in.

**Comments:**

**Zen:** _Yes, Cid is a com pleat pervert in my mind! And sadly, I had to cut some of the chapter... I don't feel like getting banned... Again... It would be such a waste... D:_

**Dark Lord Rei:** _It's not necessarily horrible to think of the chains that way xD That's why I always wear my tripp pants to places were 'preps' are about xD Sadly, I have to resist the smut D:_

**Cover Me With Starlight:** _Of course, it is my goal in life to completely corrupt poor Cloud's mind, tormenting him to no end with endless buttsecks and mind games. Shiza... I said nothing... Ahh... Glad you're enjoying this .-.;_

**Psycho Demon-Witch:** _Of course they're going to get interrupted. This story, I need to go a bit easy on... My poor friend Kyle loves to read this, though cries when there is sex. Poor child hasn't seen the way..._

**Chocobo123: **_Here it is Sorry it took so long..._

**Lord Makura:** _Ta-da I completely intend on continuing. Even after OpenOffice though it would be funny to delete this chapter every time I typed it -angst-_

_Well, that's it for comments. Thank you everyone that takes times out of their lives to read this shit! Thank you for the reviews/comments as well!_

**A/N: **_Chapters may slow down a lot for my stories now. I have a con coming up in April, Anime Boston if you're interested in meeting up with me. And my boyfriend is due to come home in the next few weeks-returning from the military. Things will be hectic between the snuggling, video games, and cosplay set up. It doesn't help either that I'm helping a Gaia Online Fan Panel this year with some friends. -Has no info on that-_

-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-

**Rock My World**

Vincent sat nervously, holding his breath as he stared at the uninteresting hardwood floors of the house. He sat on a stool, hands gripping at the seat, feet not daring to swing. His father paced about the room, often looking up to meet the gaze of his son, then he would return to the paper he held, not understanding if he read it correctly the first thirty times. Yes, it was that horrid time. The time when first semester report cards where mailed home, and every student prepared for the granulation due to horrid grades. "D's C's… What the hell, Vincent!? And you got a B in Guitar! It's an elective for Christ's sake!"

Vincent shrunk, trying to disappear. "There… are written test… I can play by ear, he test us on slides and anything else he can think of…"

"But the D's and C's?! What the _fuck_ happened?! You use to be an A-B student!" The boy only hung his head, unsure of how to reply.

"I… don't want to be in school anymore…" he muttered. His father stopped mid step and whirled around to face his son, furious. He slammed in hands down on the kitchen counter, and opened his mouth to shout, but suddenly closed it again. The man ran a hand threw his hair, and let out a sigh. "I don't do anything anymore… I don't want to be there…"

"… … … What about your teacher 'friend'?" Vincent glared at a non-existent wall. "I see, so did you break up or something?"

The boy's face grew red. "No!" he declared, hatred filling his veins at the thought. "I… just don't want to be in school… I don't know what I want to do with my life…"

His father let out a sigh. "Vincent… Just… Stay…." With that, his father left the room, not wanting to discuss the topic on hand anymore. Vincent was left alone in the room. **(1)**

-†-†-†-

"So uh… Yea gave him your apathetic _shit_?" Vincent only glared at the mocking red-head, giving up on telling him what happened. It was the end of a school day, and he had actually forgot to tell Cloud. "No, seriously… Yea don't tell your dad _shit_ like _that_…"

The 'apathetic' boy frowned. "What else was I suppose to say? 'Dad. I love school. That's why I suck so hard at it!' Even _you_ should be smart enough to know that's idiotic, Reno!"

"It is idiotic but it works!" the red-head declared, jumping up from his desk as the teacher only looked at the boy, startled by the behavior. "Trust me! I do it all the times to my parents!"

Vincent only rolled his eyes. "Reno… Your parents are on crack…" The red-head nodded slowly, not exactly fallowing along. "They're… Oh dammit! I give up!"

"Mr. Valentine!" Ms. Gainsborough's voice came booming threw the room. "Watch your mouth! You should know better!" The two boys cringed. Aeris was a wonderful teacher. She had…. A _few_ pet peeves though….

"S-sorry…" the boys mumbled in union.

The red-head lent towards Vincent, whispering. "He has a point though, yo. You should stay in school, decided later. _Fuck_, you got barely any bit of it left!"

"RENO!"

"S-Sorry!" the red-head called back.

-†-†-†-

Guitar class was a bore. Not being able to attempt playing along with the class, he laid lazily on the teachers desk, Reeves no where to be found. He watched the white, boring, cement ceiling; he was quickly loosing interest in the same black dot he had been staring at for the past ten minutes. He pondered how he remembered freshmen year, Zack thought it would be funny to fling a pen at the ceiling. With his undying luck, he managed to get it to explode in midair, it landing on the ceiling, and himself. Vincent remembered how furious the teacher was.

He let out a long sigh as he turned away, and looked for a window, then he remembered. There were no windows. The room was originally used as a prep room for the drama students, allowing them a secluded room to change in, considering everyone refused to change in the bathrooms.

Releasing yet another sigh, Vincent hooked his legs onto the edge of the desk, lifting himself up into a sitting position. He let out a small yelp, startled to meet with the face of Yuffie, his ex. "Vincent!" she hollered. "You were suppose to teach _me_ Moonlight Sonata on the piano! Stop being such a depressed _ass _and help me!" Vincent only stared at her blankly, eyes showing no emotion. He loosely grabbed hold of the collar to her pink 'foo-foo' shirt, pulling her close. **(2)** She blushed as his face neared hers. In a hushed voice he said: "Yuffie... You're a fucking bitch. Leave me alone." She pulled away, a horrid look on her face. Without a word, she whirled around and stormed out of the classroom. Tifa didn't have time to shoot him a dirty look before she ran out of the room after her.

Mr. Tuesti stood off to the side, yes, magically appearing suddenly as teachers tend to do. He shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to be in the middle of student conflict. Though, that was his job. He saw it as High School drama. He had his turn, why should he return?

-†-†-†-

_The day was slow._

_The day was boring._

_No one had interesting news at lunch._

_No one cared that Zach sucker punched Reno for picking on Cloud._

_It was uneventfully._

_It was boring._

Seventh Period rolled around, and Vincent found himself without any meaningful tasks to preform during his study hall. Not wanting to just sit around, he simply left, disregarding the rules. He walked, though it wasn't dreadfully far. He could deal with it. Once home, he felt awkward with himself. It was extraordinary quiet.

To quiet for his liking.

Heading into his room, he threw in a CD to the stereo. His new musical interest, LM.C played; Maya's fun, child-like voice singing about the house. **(3)** As usual, he changed from his school attire, that was nothing more then a loose black shirt, and a pair of jeans. He replaced them with a black tee that had a large 'A' printed on the front. A is for anarchy. For pants, he now wore more of 'fitted' jeans, definitely something for fan-service.

Nothing to better to do, he lounged about on the couch downstairs. 2:30 stuck, and he noted how Cloud would be getting out soon. And how the blond would be looking for him. How Yuffie was a bitch. How his pants were rather tight. How it was odd that school wasn't out till 2:31. And how there was no visible 'bump' on the crotch of his pants. **(4)**

Bored, he took out his cellphone, the strap being none other then his Cerberus chain. He looked through the small address book, most of the numbers being Reno's multiple lines. It stuck him. He had no other way to contact a certain blond without physically _seeing_ him.

It was decided.

He had a mission.

He was... To go see that blond.

To obtain his number.

And maybe some more...

Before leavening, he threw on his green, denim-like, German jacket. It had the German flag on the right shoulder, and a Nazi arm band on the left sleeve. Of course, not sociably acceptable, but who said he was trying? Satisfied with his appearance, he marched outside the house. He marched down the street, screaming: "Seig Hail!" at passerbyers. He mimicked the ever so famous salute that he learned from the many WWII videos from History class. **(5)**

He.

Was on a mission.

* * *

**(1)**- Ohh... People... Please don't be mad at daddy D: He's just worried D:

**(2)-** Yea, I'm sexist. Wtf are girls wearing these days!? (Yes I understand not all girls dress oddly)

**(3)-** LM.C Yea... You should check 'em out on Youtube. Some of their music is shit -not personally into rap- but Maya (Miyavi's old guitarist) has a cute voice. Pretty cool.

**(4)-** The common 'emo' joke. Please, don't flame for the constant slander on stereo types. This is a High School setting. This shit happens.

**(5)-** I refuse to respond, and or, resist the urge to delete comments or e-mails claiming how I am racist and how Hitler was a horrible man. I know what he's done. I have my personal views on how History should be dealt with. I'm sure all of you have your own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not have legal rights over the characters. They belong to Square-Soft/Enix. I have acquired rights to finally getting my hands on a Vin plushie though /heart

**Warning:** This story contains yaoi. That is boy love. I do not want any flames regarding the sexual preferences of my stories characters. Thankfully, this far into the story, I'm sure you're over it.

**Comments:**

_**Aly Almasy:** Having three comments in a row by you is frickin' awesome, even though this story is seemingly dead... Thank you on the info about Reno's last name. I have seen it around, but I wasn't entirely sure if it was true. And different sources have given me jumbled information. I think I'm allset on borrowing your cloths xD But thank you. And I love you too:D_

_**Kiagou-chan:** Yay for cross-dressing! xD And thank you, I've slowly been improving, trying to make this all have a little more sense in it... o.o;_

_**Cover Me With Starlight:** Urg... Updating is so difficult though D: I'm so sorry, I'll try my best Dx_

_**Kyoki:** I really appreciate your advice. It got me motivated to improve, and attempting to do so I have. I've re-written the past chapters, explaining in more details, and wanting to correct simple spelling mistakes. I know I need to slow down, but the ADOVV kicks in D: (Attention Deficit Ohh... Vincent Valentine!)_

_**ZenAlezandros:** Haha, I added that bit for my own amusement, excited about a new jacket a friend and I had gotten together. I'm amazed I haven't gotten flamed for even mentioning him:o_

_**Fork:** Of course! I heart out coats xD And it was suppose to be... I was up late typing this. I do appreciate you introducing me into LM.C though, congrats on finding your first Japanese band that we both like, all on your own! xD_

**A/N:** I'm sorry this took so long, everyone. I've just been so caught up in life and all the drama around me. Family battles, School, Relationship issues, and through an Anime Convention into the mix Dx I don't know how often I'll be able to continue this though... I'm on a major writers block, and I'm trying my hardest not to royally screw this over. Please be patient with me D:

-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-

**Rock My World**

****

It was Saturday. He wasn't called in to work today, so that gave him the day to himself. The house was a mess, cloths were piled up on furniture, beer cans and cups in the kitchen. Papers seemed to be spread out about everywhere else. Of course, it was all important, hence why the hung over man couldn't find a thing. He scrambled about, attempting to locate his class reports for the room he substituted on Friday, knowing they were needed on Monday. Amongst the mess though, all that the blond could find were his cigarettes. Though, that wasn't a difficult task. They were behind his goggles, on his head.

His day went about uneventful though, besides the occasional _'Where the fuck is this?!' _and the '_Where the fuck is that fuckin', fuck, fuck...' _Well, I'm sure you get the idea. He attempted to pick up a bit, throwing cloths into pile, papers into another pile, trash into the waste basket, and etc. Lazily, the blond made his way to the couch, sprawling out, watching a bit of TV. Nothing interesting was on though; so, like any other adult, he slipped into a world of slumber.

-†-†-†-

'A mission...'

'A mission...'

Vincent continuously told himself this as he walked down the street. Thoughts of the blond would flood his mind at any given moment, usually catching him off-guard. It was true, he did like the older man, or more so, like what the older man would _do._

That wasn't the point of _this_ visit though.

He arrived outside of the familiar house. Just as he outstretched his hand, a familiar little ring went off. Quickly retreating his hand away from the doorknob, he took out the phone and flipped it open. _"Vince?" _The voice asked.

"Uh huh..." he asked, knowing who it was.

"_I uh... Where the hell are you...?"_

"M- Home..."

"_Thanks for __telling__ me," _the voice came from the line, obviously irritated. _"God you can be such a __chick __some times!"_ the voice cried in frustration. Before he could finish though, Vincent closed the cellphone, cutting off Cloud. Vincent rolled his eyes, and knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again, a lot louder.

No answer.

Frustrated, he reached for the door knob once more, opening it with ease. Not entirely amazed that it was unlocked, he ventured inside, welcoming himself.

-†-†-†-

"Cid..."

"Just a little longer, Vince..." the blond mumbled, pulling the boy closer to himself. "Yer' warm..."

"Cid..."

"Vince... Don't say meh' name like that..."

"_Highwind._" The blond gave a small, horse, moan as his hand wondered the boy's body. His rough fingers moved across the soft, ivory skin on the boy's hip and stomach. The callused fingers continued, running up and down the very noticeable hip-bone, then down to the boy's thigh. The boy gave a small moan, leaning into the touch. He continued, his fingers stroking the boy's thigh, then moving upwards a bit. "C-Cid!" Vincent cried.

"Shh..."

"No! _Wake_ the_ fuck_ up!" Vincent demanded, kicking the blond. He was suddenly torn from his fantasy world, only face a very pissed boy that was identical from his dreams, besides the cloths. And also, he woke to face a pillow, he had been clung to it the entire dream.

Cid let out a startled cry as he threw the pillow, and looked up at the boy with puzzled eyes. "What do you want...?" he questioned. Vincent only held out his cellphone. The blonde's eyes widened, recalling the last incident that involved a cellphone. He quickly snatched it from the boy.

"No, Cid..." he sighed. "I wanted your number..."

Cid looked up, blankly. "Oh..." He began punching in his number. Though, before finishing it he paused, and looked up once more. "What do I get out of this...?" he asked, wagging his brows playfully. Vincent rolled his eyes. The boy lent forewords, and kissed him on the lips softly.

Cid grinned and grabbed a hold of the boy's shirt before he could pull away. "Not that easy," he said, pulling the boy onto the couch, and rolled on top of him. Vincent went to shout, to oppose, but was silence by a kiss, and was held in place by Cid's body weight, unable to squirm away. "So... What _do_ I get?" he asked as Vincent blushed. "No answer...? Does that mean I can choose...?" he asked as he ran his hand down the boy's body. Vincent wriggled under the touch, trying to get away. "Ah, ah, ah You won't tell me, so I get to choose" His callused fingers came to the button of the boy's pants, and quickly undid them. The boy whined, expecting what the blond was to do.

The boy threw his head back and let out a silent moan as Cid took the boy's member into his mouth, his tongue massaging it. "C-Cid!" he called, unsure if this was ok for the man to be doing this act so suddenly. The blond just went about though, finding it quite casual; he had to hold the boy down by the hips, due to he was thrusting and moving to much. The pleasure over coming him, Vincent couldn't think of what to do. He grabbed hold of the blonde's hair, mumbling incoherent things threw moans and whines. "Cid!" he repeated over and over, tugging on the blonde's hair violently, thrusting up, deeper into the man's mouth just before he could feel himself come, a great relieved feeling overcoming his body. Cid swallowed all of the warm, gooey substance that landed inside his mouth, then looked up at the boy. The blind could only grin as Vincent looked back in embarrassment.

"Now... Don't go thinking that's what I get out of it..." he stated, knowing the boy was well pleased. Cid scooted up on the couch, kneeling in front of the boy as he pulled Vincent's pants down a bit more. "I want... something a little... different..." he whispered into the boy's ear, then bit at his neck softly, yet it became more violent. Vincent cried out as he felt the sharp pain in neck, teeth applying a great amount of pressure; he couldn't help but moan as the man's tongue massaged the wound for him.

"C-Cid..." Vincent began, not knowing were to begin, or to even end. His mind was racing; he could feel his own heart race. It pound and pounded away, oxygen becoming something that was soon forgotten as his mind bathed in the pleasure. The older man's hand were wondering more; touching and grouping just about anything to get a reaction from the boy. Vincent made a sudden choking noise, and his muscles tensed. He cried out in pain, feeling a fingertip pushing against his 'entrance'.

The boy couldn't help but shout, and cry. Cid found himself stopping instantly, pulling his hands away from the boy. "Vincent..." he said softly, looking down at the boy. He resembled a doll; lying there hurt, and broken. His arms were brought up around his head, as if to guard himself from any strikes; his legs were brought up tightly, denying any entrance. Cid looked down at the boy, saddened by what he had caused. "Shit..." he mumbled. He lifted himself off the couch, deciding to sit on the floor next to it instead. His hand caressed the boy's head, an attempt to calm him. "I'm sorry, Vin..." he said softly, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. "Vin..." he repeated the name, not getting any signs of response. "I'm sorry..."

They sat like that for a long while. Cid remained on the floor. He had a cigarette in mouth, and guilt overtaking his mind as he just watched the emotionally bruised boy. His hand continued to caress his head. Vincent on the other hand, managed to pull himself into a tighter ball and was shaking slightly.

"Cid..." the call was soft, barley audible to the blond.

"Yea, Vin?" he questioned gently, wanting to heal the emotional wounds he had caused.

The boy's muscles seemed to have relaxed, bringing himself out of his ball. He slowly sat up, legs pushed together as humanly possible without hurting anything in between. "I... I want to go home..." he stated quietly, refusing to make eye contact. The blond nodded, understanding the damage he had caused. Cid brought himself to his feet, and watched as Vincent stood up. You couldn't help but curse under his breath as he watched the boy move slowly. It was depressing.

Cid drove the boy home, not finding it fit for him to walk home; the blond also felt responsible, and needed to do anything he could to aid the boy.

The car ride was silent, no noises came from the two of them. Cid occasionally found himself glancing at the boy in the passenger seat. Vincent wouldn't budge. Cid cursed more to himself, mentally. He hated himself for allowing himself to get out of hand, for 'moving to fast', for wanting to much from the boy. As they pulled into the empty driveway of the Valentines' residence, Vincent got out of the car, without a word. Cid sat were he was, watching the boy stand were he was. They watched each another for a bit. Cid let out a sigh, straightening the tires of the car, and putting it in drive. As he began to drive off in a sluggish way, he heard the boy finally speak to him; the words reaching the blond threw his open window. His eyes only widened, knowing it was to late to go back now anyways. He continued on his way, feeling the childish giddiness of 'butterflies' in his stomach that danced around happily.

Vincent stood in the driveway still, watching as the black car pulled away, making it's away down the streets. Away from where he stood. He had meant what he had said to the man, despite what had happened. A small smile crossed his face. A true smile, not some mask. "I love you," he mumbled the words once more to himself.

His smile disappeared as he noticed something different about the world around him. His eyes widened as he began to panic suddenly as he patted his pockets.

He had left his cell phone behind.

-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-

**A/N:** There yea go. As I said, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates. I hope this isn't to angsty for everyone... I don't know why, but this is just kinda how it turned out... o.o;


	7. Chapter 7 Filler?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of square soft/enix and it would definitely be a legally awkward situation if you claimed I did. And it would probably make me very sad too, so don't do it D: 

**Warning:** This is rather gay. This has been labeled a yaoi/BL fan fiction, and yet this chapter lacks it. Though, it's still rather gay, so I hope you enjoy it.

**Comments:**

_**Aly Almasy:** Haha, thank you very much. I am trying to do something with story, but time isn't allowing me to do much of anything anymore. I also apologizing for never responding to your message o-o;; Very, very sorry._

_**ZenAlexandros:** Haha, kinda' keeping you on your toes, am I? Hopefully this story will have a good outcome o3o;_

_**Lord Makura:** Haha, thank you for the two reviews in a row, I love that stuff xD And I love how angst-i-ly sexy Vincent is too /heart_

_**VermilionValentine:** Haha, here you go. I really loved your message too. I hope this doesn't dissappoint you to much D:_

_**darkchild:** Thank you very much, and here you are /heart heart_

**A/N:** Alright, soooo I am alive despite what people have been telling all of you Dx I'm really really really sorry for never updating. I'm trying to think of were this story should go, and I'm shot with inspiring. In the past, I would use things from life to help move things alone. Now, that isn't such a great idea. Things have been really hectic and it's difficult for me to make time to just sit down and write. I know it's summer break and all, and as sad as it is to but it, everyone is dropping dead around me, and I'm the one who has to help get everyone mentally stable for the memorial services and what not. And it doesn't help that some distant family wants me to go see them -dies of busyness- I hope this keeps you all content for now. A friend of mine helped me with the idea back in May o3o;

-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-

**Rock My World _Filler_**

Saturday was always the longest day of the week. Sure, school would let out for Sunday, but that is only a reminder that you are to resume work on Monday. It drags on, and gets to exhausting for any teen that has to participate. The younger children? They were the lucky ones. Their classes were a breeze, they got a break time- recess- _and_ had no school on Saturdays. It was ridiculous to think that these children had an incredibly easier time with school then the stressful teens. Parents would complain that the children would feel neglected by their parents, not being able to spend more time with them.

Tch. _As if._

Everyone knows that parents work on Saturdays.

Cloud Strife was sitting on his porch, bored stiff. His blond spikes seemed less vibrant, as no sun shined upon them. It was a cloudy day, or at least, it turned into one. The mood was depressing. More so, the situation. Cloud was sitting on the porch, bored as hell. His fingers would occasionally pluck the strings of his black, B.C. Rich Warlock guitar that sat in his lap. He let out a long, desperate sigh.

Vincent hung up on him.

The fact bothered him. The Blond didn't see him much at school, and could only assume he left. And the brief speaking on the phone suggested he was off with the blond substitute teacher. This all wouldn't normal bother the blond, besides the fact that it was Saturday. Vincent and himself _always_ spend Saturday together. He played a simple combination of cords, causing a depression melody to play out of the low volumed amplifier. Seemingly making up his mind, he put the guitar gently on the hard flooring of the porch, and took out his Nextel phone. With ease he navigated threw the various menus, and the low humming noise of the line ringing began.

He was giving Vincent another call.

-†-†-†-

Cid felt like shit. And he had all the reason to. So he did the adult, responsible thing to do to assist himself in feeling better, which required a small trip to the store.

He was drunk off his ass, sitting on a stool at the counter in the kitchen.

The man had to be on his fifteenth beer, yet didn't feel and ounce sober. He lent his head against the cool counter, hoping the feeling would sooth the minor headache he was beginning to obtain. Something was nagging at him though. He couldn't place it. The tune jungled about in his head, a sick song he could never relieve himself of. Minutes passed, and the tune still stuck itself within the blonde's aching head. Finally, he realized, after much thought, that the jingle wasn't from in his head, but from a phone. He looked about the room, then to his pocket, discovering the phone's hidden location. He pulled it out, without a though, flipping it open. "Whad'da yea' want?!" he growled into the phone.

"Uh... M-Mr. Highwind...?" a confused voice came from the phone.

"Who 'da fuck do yea' think it is!?" he shouted in frustration.

The voice on the line paused. "Oh, I don't know... Maybe Vincent? Considering this is his phone. Or are you just to drunk not notice?" He said in spite, hating drunks. What was the man to do? Threaten him with a detention on Monday? Tch.

"Fuck you." Cid stated, not exactly to the phone, but more-so to the room in general. He closed the phone, and rested his head on the counter once more. "Hnnn, Spiky is just jealous..."

The blond continued with his drunken antics, occasionally passing meaningless time by, by stacking up empty cans, then knocking them over. He would laugh in amusement. Then laugh at how he was amused. And ongoing paradox that eventually pissed him off to the point were he flung the cans off the counter with his arm, sending them across the room.

The jingle.

It came again.

Seemingly forgetting for the moment, the drunken blond answered the phone once more. "Vincent?" the voice questioned.

"No. Fuck off." Not even giving Cloud a chance to respond, Cid closed the phone instantly.

-†-†-†-

Being as persistent as he could be with keeping Zack away from himself, he continued calling over and over again. On his sixth time calling, he couldn't help but giggle with amusement as the drunken blond would scream and howl at the phone. His antics came to a screeching halt though as he noticed the phone wasn't going to be answered anymore. Cloud placed the phone on the wood flooring next to him, and picked up his guitar once more, releasing a long, depressing sigh. It felt awkward in his lap, as if the guitar did not belong there at all. Slowly, he looked up, eyes meeting with scarlet ones. A small smile crossed Clouds face; the boy with long black hair had arrived, and was smiling as well.

"Did you think I would forget?" he questioned as he sat down.

"Of course not!" an awkward silence passed between them. "Well..." he added. "Maybe a little..."

Vincent laughed a little and Cloud couldn't help but raise a brow. "Are you sick or something?" the blond questioned as he placed a hand to the 'vampiric' boy's forehead. "Or are you on some sort of drugs?" he questioned with a sour face.

"No no! None of the sort! I'm just... content for the time being."

-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-

**A/N:** Very very sorry about how much this chapter suck D: RMW will continue when I... feel like it -please don't kill me-


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I. Don't. Own. The. Rights. To. FF7. THERE.

**Warning: **Boys touching boys. Yea, piss off.

**A/N: **I'm ALIVE!! Yes, yes, I'm sure a few of you are like "HOLY FUCKING SHIT NO WAY" I got a sudden urge to write again… And it came in kind of a funny way… Watching Harry Potter on TV late at night… And then I just thought back to the angry e-mails I was getting about this… So motivation struck, and I went to go to the computer. But my cell phone rang… My boyfriend wanted to say good night ..;;;; Then once on the computer, I realized I didn't have a typing program with spell check (Cause everyone knows I need it) so I had to find Word. Of course, illegally

But, it's been a long time ;-; I've missed you all! I'll try hard not to disappear again D: But school started again... It'll be my last year, though. Which is great :D Please, enjoy this rare thing, an update from me ;-;

-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-

**Rock My World**

Spring was in the air, and flowers were in bloom. The grass was returning, and birds were as noisy as ever in the morning. It's wonder that mornings weren't filled with the sounds of shotguns considering how irritating the sounds of the birds got in the early rising. Vincent Valentine was not one for birds. He loathed them and their joyest song. Why so? Because, they only added onto the orchestra that was known as his alarm. Which also meant that he would have to awake for school. School was never something he enjoyed. At least, not much anymore.

Day in and day out he would listen to teachers ramble on about things in life he would probably never use. Listen to girls and boys bicker and have drama fest all over the halls. Reno would have to mentally rape every thought known to man, and turn it into a sick joke. Homework that was never done. And grades that had plummeted throughout the past few months of school. Vincent found that he could at least keep his grades at C's though, so that was well enough to pass.

The all to familiar honk of a car filled the air, and the vampire boy just laid in his bed, in totally darkness. It came again. Then pounding on the door. You could hear the door eventually open up due to force, and stomping coming up the stairs.

A silhouette of spiky hair was seen by the boy on the bed. "Hey, sunshine. We have to go to school." A noise of disapproval was only returned. "Look, I may be blond, but I'm not your lover, so you'll have to get out of that bed by yourself, and put on your own damn cloths."

"Fine…" a mumbling voice called back and Vincent finally arose from bed. "I'm ready," he declared as he just sat on the edge of the bed, in a pair of black, tight jeans, and a red shirt"

Cloud shook his head. "Dude… How do you sleep in those pants…?" The sleepy teen shrugged, putting on his shoes which were left by the edge of the bed. "Anyways, lets go… We have some assemblies today anyways, so you can sleep at school."

Vincent only replied with a 'hn' and fallowed Cloud out threw the front door, and getting into the blond's car.

-†-†-†-

School was a bore. It always was. It was second period, and the assembly had started. Vincent found himself sitting between Cloud, and Reno. Zack sitting on the other side of Cloud. A man stood at the front of the auditorium, dressed in a white suit, really standing out against the other teachers, and the student body. His face was young, and his hair golden, combed to one side.

He was giving a speech, one that no one really cared for. It was an address to the student body, and to the soon-leaving seniors of the high school. Normally, they would do this during the graduation, but the seniors were getting a little out of hand, and to excited for the ending of their high school years. Senior 'Prank day' was supposed to last a day. Not two weeks.

So as he addressed the students about morals and maturity, the kids would talk amongst themselves, sleep as in Vincent's case, or just listen to music. It was a very, very boring time. And man, this guy could talk.

"Will it ever end?" Reno cried as he held his head in hands. The assembly was already an hour in, and showed no sign of ending.

Cloud snorted. "It has to end by lunch, or they'll be sued for restricting us from eating."

"I could be getting laid right now…" Zack commented with a huff, as he put his head on Cloud's shoulder.

The blond rolled his eyes. Look far down into the front of the assembly hall, he could see all the teachers lined up behind the principle who still was rambling. They all were present. Or so he though. He noticed on the end of the line, standing next to 'Mr. Sephiroth' was the blond, unruly, Mr. Highwind. Finding it odd, Cloud glanced back threw the line, to find who was missing. Ms. Gainsborough, once again. "Hey, Vincent. Your pedo is here," he said leisurely, pointing towards the front.

"R-really?" he asked, suddenly attentive and sitting up straight, craning his neck to find the older blond. And he was, standing quiet awkwardly next to a rather intimidating Sephiroth. Who was… Looking in the boys' direction… "Hey… Cloud…?"

"Uh, yea?" He asked, pushing a drooling Zack off his shoulder.

"Seph is staring at you. I think he's going to eat you."

"W-what?! Oh… God… He is…"

"Hnn… Just a little more…" Zack mumbled in a sleepy state, Reno just staring at him.

"_Man_… Why can't _I_ have dreams like him during this shit?"

Vincent turned to the blond next to him, curious. "Did anything ever happen between you two? Like did you get in trouble or something?"

"The same as you."

"EH!?" Vincent reacted. Astound. "H-how… Wait are you serious…?" the pale boy started going off in every direction in his thoughts. "But aren't you with Zack?"

"That's the beauty about high school… Dating is easy, and you can get in your best friend's pants." Vincent sat horrified, staring at Cloud. Trying to comprehend what he just said. Reno's only reaction was a drawn out 'Dude…'. "Reno, I think you have to pee."

"W-what?"

"Yes. I think you really have to go," Cloud said, with a menacing look in his eyes. Reno ran off with a 'yes sir' in the direction of the exit, for the rest room.

"So… how did this one happen…?" Vincent asked, puzzled by the sudden secret revealed.

Cloud let out a sigh. "Similar to your own situation, I would assume. Though he came off very strong to me… One day after school, he locked me in his class room…" Vincent's eyes widened. "The man committed the closes thing to child molestation. He's lucky I enjoyed ever second of it," He said with a devilish grin.

"Awkward… So what ended it all…?"

He shrugged. "It just, was really one sided… Kind of. The man is to sadistic. I mean, hell, it's hot and all. But I got real tired of not being aloud to do much of anything in our relationship. He said I didn't have to. All I had to do was look as pretty as I do… And that came off as kind of wrong to me…"

Vincent nodded slowly, trying to understand all of this.

"So… I told him I wanted to live a teenager life, and bang as many chicks as I could before I graduated. Heh… He didn't buy it, and neither did I either. I dunno… It was just to controlling…"

"Quite a drastic thing… to go from that, to Zack…" Vincent commented, pointing at the sleeping idiot.

"Well, we were always close. So it just kinda worked, you know? I mean… I don't love him… I've never said it to him either…" he pet the sleeping teen's hair gently as he slept. "But… It's just nice…"

"So how will Zack take it when you go back to him?"

Cloud paused, staring down at him. "He'll be fine. He'll act like a girl at first… But he'll understand. And he already knows I don't love him. He doesn't love me either."

Vincent looked down at his feet, finding it all kind of disappointing to live like that. Feeling as if you should only be with someone you love. And to never have sex with someone unless you really love them… It was sad to see his friend living such a way…

Reno came back threw the double doors, and walked down the isle to their seats. "Damn, that guy STILL going on?" he complained.

"Uh huh…" Said Cloud, his attention on the teacher at the front. He made a motion to the doors with his head, and the teacher nodded. "I'll cetch up with you guys later…" he said, as he left the room.

"Where the hell does he think he's going?"

"Reno, stop bitching." The pale boy demanded, as he watch Sephiroth at the front of the room take his leave. Jealous, he watched his own blond up at the front, who looked as if he was about to fall asleep. But something drew their attention to the speaker.

"We will continue after lunch. Go eat, please." The man ordered, and students slowly arise to leave the auditorium.

Zack awoke from all the commotion. "Hnnn… Where's Cloud…?"

"Pissing?" the red head answered.

"Getting something back…" Vincent replied. "Me too…" he took off in the opposite direction as the other students, going against the traffic, trying to make it to the front of the room. Unharmed, he made it. And Cid smiled, seeing the boy. "You're back."

"Hell yea. Do you think you can get rid of me that easily?" he grabbed the boy by the shoulder, and brought him out the front exit. "And damn, can that guy talk! I thought I was going to fall over and pass out! Sephiroth left in the middle… That bastard… Would have done the same…"

"How about we miss the rest?" Vincent suggested. "I wanna go home…"

The blond grinned, and picked up the boy, running out the doors of the school. He was lucky that everyone was on the other side of the school, in the café, so that no one could stop them as they rushed out to the blond's car. With tires screeching, they took off. "Fuck the assembly, I'm not a teacher" he cried, as he sped down the streets."

"Just don't get us killed," the boy pled, not wanting this to be his final memory.

"Sure thing, babe"

Vincent sat in silence, and Cid looked over, questioningly. "…Don't ever call me 'babe'," he ordered.

"S-sorry," the blond apologized as he pulled up to the house. "You're father isn't home, is he?"

"Hell no," he said as he got out of the car, grabbed the man's wrist and ran into the house. "He has a few meetings today, so he won't be coming home till at _least_ ten," the boy chimed as he pulled the blond up the stairs.

Cid could feel his heart racing as he was led up the stairs by a very enthusiastic teen. What was he getting himself into… All of this seems not to be a good idea. What if he pushed himself on the boy again? What if that's what he wanted? Oh god. Defiantly what he wanted. "Uh, Vin… Are you sure about this?" he questioned, as the pale boy opened up the door to his room.

He looked up with a curious look, "Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

The blond scratched his head a bit, then shook off the thoughts he currently held. "No reason, just checkin'." Vincent raised a brow, but ignored Cid. He waltzed about his own room, in a sense, showing it off to his love without really saying much at all. Cid did poke around a bit, the time before, he was unable to really take a look around the room due to being 'preoccupied'.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A normal teen's room. It was a bit of a mess, and dark due to the lack of light being allowed threw the window. Cloths littered the floor, most of which were black. The blond kicked them about, moving them out of his way as we approached the mattress that sat on the floor. Taking a seat, something caught his attention, and a devilish grin spread about his face. "Well, welll. And what is this, Vin?" he questioned as he picked a garment off the floor near himself. "A skirt? I never knew you were into such things" his voice teased.

Vincent whirled around, his face blushing, and flustered. He reached for the article of clothing, but just barley missed as it was moved. "Hn, p-put it down!" he cried out of frustration, trying to obtain the skirt."

"How about you just put it on for me, instead?" Cid wagged his brows.

Red as a tomato, the boy stammered out a no. The older man only pleading more. "Please I think you would look cute in it."

"W-what do I get out of it?"

"Waffle."

"E-excuse me?!" Vincent cried. "A waffle!?"

"Yea. I'll cook yea up some nice lookin' waffles, while you are lookin' nice for me."

"Are you serious…?"

"As serious as you'll turn me on in that." Vincent couldn't help but shiver at the disturbing thought of that. He wasn't a cross-dresser at all, it was from a Halloween costume Cloud got him to wear. But Cid didn't know that at all. He wouldn't believe it either.

Without a word, the boy reached into a burrow, removed some items, and left the room. He wasn't about to change in front of the perverted 'old man'. Cid sat on the mattress for what felt like a good ten minutes, anticipation getting the best of him. The door before him finally creaked open, and the man's heart began to race. Vincent stepped out, hesitant at first, worried if it was a little to much. The boy's hair was let down behind his shoulders. He wore a corset style top, yet it was still a shirt, laced with black ribbon. The skirt from before was worn, black, with a tethered gothic look to it, falling just mid thigh. His legs wore black and white striped stockings, which ran all the way up to his thighs, five or so inches below the skirt. "S-shut up…" is all he had to say.

Nothing being said by the blond, Cid just sat in amazement. The site before him just blew away everything in his mind. The ivory skinned boy shuffled forwards a bit, towards the man. Unsure of what to do, he did a small, awkward, twirl before the man. Cid only looked up top to bottom. Vincent gave a weak smile, fallowed by a sudden gasp as the blond pulled him onto the bed. "Holy shit, Vincent."

He waited for more, but that was all Cid had to say. The situation couldn't get any more awkward, as he held himself up over the blond, who was laying down. Cid had pulled him onto him suddenly, and the landing looked wrong. And he lied. It just got a hell of a lot more awkward. "Vin… Are you wearing panties?" He snickered as he lifted the front of the skirt a bit.

Vincent's face couldn't get any more red. "D-do you… Dislike… Them?" he asked in a hushed voice, unsure if it was the right thing to ask.

"Their cute."

"Very well…"

"Stop talking…" Cid ordered as he nipped at the boy's neck. "Is it wrong for me to say you look fuckin' hot?"

Vincent grinned, and caressed the man's collar bone. "You said to shut up."

The blond smiled, and kissed the boy's lips. "Alright… But… We can't stay here like this, 'kay?"

"Why not?" he asked feeling hurt.

"'Cause, Vin. You're to fuckin' hot like that…" gently, he pushed the boy up and off of him.

Sitting up, Vincent ran a hand threw his hair. "How about we go somewhere, and get some fresh air?"

"Sounds great. Where to?"

Pausing, he gave it some thought. "I don't know… Would you like to just walk for a bit?"

"No… Walking around is boring… We have to go somewhere and raise hell!" Cid said with excitement. Vincent only shook his head, and stood up.

"How about we go to the store on the corner, get some drinks, then decide from there?"

"Sounds good," Cid grinned. "But… Do me a favor. Keep that on…"

Vincent examined himself. "W-what!? No! I can't be seen like this!"

"No one will recognize you…" the blond persuaded, getting up, and pushing the boy against the door gently. "And I like it…" he whispered into his ear, holding him there.

"O-okay C-cid…" he breathed hotly, pulling away. "L-lets just go!" The blond nodded.

The pale boy walked to his closet, pulling out a pair of calf high boots that were covered in buckles, and obviously meant for a female. Cid gave a wolfcall, as he left the room, causing Vincent to only blush more. He hurried putting them on, and ran out the door after the blond.

The two of them decided not to take the car; it defeated the purpose of the excursion. As they walked together down the road, Vincent's face was a constant red, while Cid wore only an amused grin on his face. Out of bashfulness, Vincent reached for his hand, grasping it in his own, and folding his fingers about the blonds. They reached the store, and Vincent thankful for not being recognized. They got themselves energy drinks and went to pay at the counter. The cashier's jaw dropped.

"V-Vincent?!" He half screamed at the poor boy standing before him, impersonating a woman.

"Z-ZACK!? OH SHIT!" he cried out, grabbing his face in his hands, dropping the drinks on the flooring. "Oh fuck… Zack…" he said helplessly, looking up after the shock had passed. "Please…. Shut up about this… okay?"

The spiky haired boy scratched his head, not knowing what to say. "Ah… Sure… But, I thought you said 'not ever again'?"

"Shut up!" he stammered as he whipped around to retrieve new drinks, not wanting ones that would explode as he opened them. "Just- no more! Got it?!"

Cid stood between Vincent and the counter, confused beyond everything. "You've done this before?" he questioned, raising a brow. "And here I thought, thinking I was special. Why didn't yea tell me you were a cross dresser, Vin?"

Zack burst out laughing at the though, his hands hitting the counter. "It was for Halloween last year!" the pale boy cried out, not liking the thought of being accused.

"But who the hell imposes as a lesbian with his best friend for Halloween?!" Zack cried out between laughter.

"S-Shut up!" crying out in frustration, Vincent slammed the cans onto the counter, and left the store.

Zack's laughter had died down. He whipped the tears from his eyes. "I'll… take care of these," Cid offered, giving him the amount owed, and walked out the door. The cashier still giggling to himself…

"That bastard…" Vincent grumbled. "Thank you…"

"No problem," the blond smiled after handing him the drink. "Don't worry 'bout it, 'kay? I won't judge yea." The boy mumbled. "I think it's cute, 'kay? Don't worry about it, seriously."

Letting out a sigh, he muttered a 'fine' to the man. "Cid… I just wanna go home… That jackass really just killed it for me…"

"Yea, I get that. Lets go."

The two headed back to Vincent's, not wanting to ruin this walk anymore then it already had been. Who would have known Zack picked up a job there? Seriously, the odds? Vincent was utterly embarrassed, and hoped for only silence from him. Cid mused to himself. He pitied the boy, but couldn't help find it a little ironic.

The sun had began to set, and Vincent opened up the front door to his home. He trekked towards the stairs, but a voice stopped him. "Vincent. Did you come home early today? Cloud stopped by to check on yo-" His father stared at his son. At the moment, Cid didn't exists in his eyes. All he saw was Vincent in drag, not even bothering to face him. The boy said nothing in reply, and went up the stairs. Cid only fallowed, trying to shrink out of existence. The disturbed father stood alone and couldn't help but ponder if he had done something wrong while raising his own son…

"Uh… Vince?" Cid questioned, shutting the door behind him as he entered the teen's bedroom. "Yer' not gunna be in trouble, are you?" He shook his head as a response. "Ah, okay…" Vincent stared down at the floor, unknowing of what to say. "I'll step out for a second…" The boy nodded. As he heard the door shut behind him, he undressed himself, then redressed in normal attire. Cid gave a knock on the door before opening it once again. "Ah, there yea go."

"Yea…" the boy nodded. "More comfortable." He turned to face the man in the doorway. Giving a small smile, he embraced him, burying his face into the blond's chest. "Thank you, Cid…"

Unsure of what, he just hugged the boy. "Don't worry about it." He led the boy to the bed, and encouraged him to lay down. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll head home so you can sleep. Been a long day."

"Alright…" Vincent agreed, finding himself yawning as he said so. To much emotional and mental stress had hit him… Sleep would be good. "Night… Cid… And, thank you…"

Cid smiled, and kissed the boy's forehead. "Don't worry about it. I do it 'cause I love yea." A blush appeared on the boy's face. Cid only ruffled his hair, and allowed him to fall asleep.

-†-†-†-

Many hours had passed.

The sky had grown dark, and there was only silence.

Vincent sat up in his bed, and turned on a near light.

It was late, and the blond had long left.

The clock read 12:00 am.

A breeze hit his face, and he noticed the window was opened.

He also noticed how the cloths on his floor were once again all over the place.

What caught his attention the most, were a pair of pink, woman's panties, which lied on the floor next to his bed.

He picked them up, and his face felt hot.

On the crotch, the word 'Chief' had been scribbled onto them with a black sharpie.

Embarrassed, the boy threw them onto the floor, knowing who the culprit was.

"Bastard…" he cursed to himself, as he turned off the lamp and closed the window.

And how he loved that bastard.

-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-

**A/N:** TADA!! SEE?! I CAN DO IT MAMA! xDD Not bad, I don't think. It's not very long, but it's something. And at least I put a little thought into it. My buddy Fork was very helpful. We came up with some jokes during a paintchat, which I used and bounced off of her .. I would be nowhere without her!! And I will admit, yes. I have an image of Vincent in these wonderful panties in my sketch book. Just wish I thought about it before putting it in my art class one :D Gawd my teacher must love me...

_-Cough-_ But yes. Here you all go, I hope you enjoyed it. No, this is not the ending. This cannot be justified as an ending because there are still things that were never answered D: SUCH AS!

-Will Cid get some action!?

-Who is the sneak with the phone?

-Is Sephy gonna get on the pedo train again!?

-Will Zack be forced to work at a convinvence store due to not working the streets?

-Why does Reno disappear a lot?! D:

-And how the hell does Rufus talk for so fucking long?!


End file.
